Insurgente (Adaptación)
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: Una decisión puede transformarte, o puede destruirte. Pero toda decisión tiene consecuencias y, mientras la sublevación se asienta en las Facciones a su alrededor, Bella Swan debe seguir intentando salvar a aquellos a los que aprecia (y a sí misma) mientras lidia con preguntas demoledoras, identidad y lealtad, política y amor. Summary completo dentro, Pasen no se arrepentiran :D
1. Nota Importante

Bueno chicas ha pasado lo inevitable, he recibido un PM diciendo que mi cuenta será eliminada, que ya no tengo más plazo, la verdad es que estoy...No se...Molesta, decepcionada, furiosa...Pero bueno lo que fue, fue y ya no puedo hacer nada, trate por todos los medios de poder llegar a un acuerdo con los de FanFiction pero me fue imposible hacerles entender mi situación, la verdad estoy muy deprimida, pero no voy a dejar que eso nos afecte las historias todo va a seguir normal, pero ahora tocará que me sigan desde mi Blog las fechas de actualización serán las mismas Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, espero contar con el mismo apoyo que he recibido en el transcurso de mis historias aquí; se que la idea del blog no les atrae a muchas (A mi tampoco si venimos al caso) pero es eso o simplemente dejar de hacer lo que hago, Lo que más tristeza me da es que hay muchas lectoras nuevas (Lo se por las alertas y favoritos) Y me da mucha rabia tener que abandonar FanFiction así.

Pero bueno ya, muchas gracias a todas espero ver sus comentarios mañana en el blog, esta nota estará hasta el Lunes, ese día borrare todas mis historias, exepto la unica que es de mi autoría, si alguna quiere hablar conmigo me puede dejar un PM o escribirme a mi correo: **paulita _ 0908 (arroba) hotmail . com **(sin espacios) El Blog para las que no saben es: ** amores adicciones pau . blogspot . com **(sin espacios)

En el blog lo que haré será lo siguiente: Voy a seguir publicando desde donde voy acá en FanFiction es decir en:

Cazadores de Sombras, Ceniza: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 5

Viviendo Entre Nosotros, Onyx: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 3

Shadows: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 3

Insurgente: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 17

Si alguna quiere tener las historias anteriores, entonces se las puedo enviar por correo electronico, pero eso me lo pueden decir en el blog

Muchas gracias a todas/os por todo en total fueron 730 Reviews los que recibí, 233 Alertas y 234 Favoritos, Lo aprecio mucho :'D

Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero saber de ustedes mañana,que el ángel Raziel las cuide y acompaño siempre ;)

Saludos

Paula!


	2. Capítulo 31

Bueno, como pueden ver ya mis historias (O por lo menos los capítulos) han sido eliminados.

Voy a seguir publicando aquí cada vez que suba un capítulo para que sepan el momento exacto en que lo haga ¿Les parece?

Así que ya esta en mi blog el capítulo 31 de la historia, las espero ;)

Saludos

Paula!


	3. Capítulo: 32-33

Hola! Chicas ya subí el nuevo capítulo al Blog, como ya les había dicho voy a ver si puedo seguir dejandoles aqui un mensaje cada vez que suba un capítulo para que sea más fácil, espero sus comentarios

Que el Ángel Raziel las acompañe

Paula!


	4. Capítulo 33-34

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

**Chicas! Ya estan los nuevos capítulos, disculpen la demora pero tenia el computador en cuidados intensivos :S Pero ya todo esta bien y sigo con las actualizaciones de siempre**

**Nos hablamos el Lunes**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe, Nox!**

**Paula!**


	5. Capítulo 30-31!

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

**La Historia Pertenece A Veronica Roth, Los Personajes A Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Leí en alguna parte, una vez, que el llanto desafía toda explicación científica. Las lágrimas sólo sirven para lubricar los ojos. No hay ninguna razón real para que las glándulas lacrimales produzcan lágrimas en exceso a instancias de la emoción.

Creo que llorar libera la parte animal de nosotros sin perder nuestra humanidad. Porque dentro de mí está un animal que gruñe, y se esfuerza hacia la libertad, hacia Edward, y, sobre todo, hacia la vida. Y no importa cuán duro lo intente, no puedo matarlo.

Así que lloro en mis manos en su lugar.

Izquierda, derecha, derecha. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Derecha, derecha. Nuestras vueltas, en orden, desde nuestro punto de origen -mi celda- a nuestro destino.

Es una nueva habitación. En ella hay una silla reclinada parcialmente, como una silla de dentista. En una esquina hay una pantalla y un escritorio. Victoria se sienta en el escritorio.

— ¿Dónde está? —le digo.

He estado esperando durante horas para hacer esa pregunta. Me quedé dormida y soñé que estaba persiguiendo a Edward a través de la sede de Intrepidez. No importaba lo rápido que corriera él siempre estaba lo suficientemente lejos delante de mí lo veía desaparecer en las esquinas, viendo una manga o el talón de un zapato.

Victoria me da una mirada de perplejidad. Pero ella no está perpleja. Está jugando conmigo.

—Edward —le digo de todos modos. Mis manos tiemblan, pero no de miedo esta vez, de ira—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué estás haciendo con él?

—No veo ninguna razón para darte esa información —dice Victoria—. Y ya que estás fuera de apalancamiento, no veo ninguna manera de que me des una razón, a menos que quieras cambiar los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

Quiero gritarle que por supuesto, por supuesto, prefiero saber de Edward que sobre mi Divergencia, pero no lo hago. No puedo tomar esa decisión apresurada. Ella hará lo que pretende hacerle a Edward lo sepa yo o no. Es más importante que yo entienda perfectamente lo que me está pasando a mí.

Respiro por la nariz, y exhalo por la nariz. Sacudo mis manos. Me siento en la silla.

—Interesante —dice ella.

— ¿No se supone que deberías estar manejando una Facción y planificando una guerra? —digo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, ejecutando pruebas a una chica de dieciséis años?

—Eliges diferentes formas de referirte a ti misma en función de lo que te es conveniente —dice ella, recostándose en su silla—. A veces insistes en que no eres una niña, y, a veces insistes en que lo eres. Lo que tengo curiosidad por saber es: ¿Cómo te ves realmente a ti misma? ¿Cómo una o la otra? ¿Cómo las dos? ¿Cómo ninguna de ellas?

Hago mi voz plana y objetiva, como la de ella.

—No veo ninguna razón para darte esa información.

Escucho un resoplido leve. James está cubriéndose la boca. Victoria lo mira, y su risa sin esfuerzo se transforma en un ataque de tos.

—La burla es infantil, Isabella —dice ella—. No te sienta.

—La burla es infantil, Isabella —repito en mi mejor imitación de su voz—. No te sienta.

—El suero —dice Victoria, mirando a James. Da un paso hacia delante y tantea un cuadrado negro en el escritorio, sacando una jeringuilla con una aguja ya unida a ella.

James se dirige hacia mí, y yo extiendo mi mano.

—Permíteme —le digo.

Él mira a Victoria pidiendo permiso, y ella dice:

—Muy bien, entonces. —Él me da la jeringa y yo empujo la aguja a un lado de mi cuello, presionando hacia abajo el émbolo. Victoria golpea uno de los botones con el dedo, y todo queda a oscuras.

Mi madre se encuentra en el pasillo con su brazo extendido sobre la cabeza para que pueda sostener la barra. Su rostro está encendido, no hacia las personas que se sientan a mí alrededor, sino hacia la ciudad que pasamos mientras el autobús se tambalea hacia adelante. Veo las arrugas en su frente y alrededor de su boca cuando frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué es? —le pregunto.

—Hay mucho por hacer —dice ella con un pequeño gesto hacia las ventanas del autobús—. Y muy pocos de nosotros que quedan para hacerlo.

Está claro a lo que se está refiriendo. Más allá del autobús hay escombros tan lejos como puedo ver. Cruzando la calle, un edificio está en ruinas. Fragmentos de vidrio brillan en los callejones. Me pregunto qué causó tanta destrucción.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le digo.

Ella me sonríe, y veo arrugas diferentes a las de antes, en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Vamos a la sede del Sabiduría.

Frunzo el ceño. La mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado evitando la sede de Sabiduría. Mi padre solía decir que a él ni siquiera le gustaba respirar el aire de allí.

— ¿Por qué vamos allí?

—Ellos nos van a ayudar.

¿Por qué siento una punzada en el estómago cuando pienso en mi padre? Me imagino su rostro, curtido por toda una vida de frustración con el mundo a su alrededor, y su pelo, muy corto por la práctica estándar de Abnegación, y siento el mismo tipo de dolor en mi estómago que cuando no he comido por mucho tiempo, un dolor hueco.

— ¿Le pasó algo a papá? —le digo.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé.

No siento dolor cuando miro a mi madre. Pero si siento como si cada segundo que pasamos de pie a estos centímetros de distancia los tuviese que plasmar en mi mente hasta que mi memoria se ajuste a su forma compleja. Pero si ella no es permanente, ¿qué es?

El autobús se detiene, y las puertas crujen abiertas. Mi madre empieza a ir por el pasillo, y la sigo. Ella es más alta que yo, así que me quedo mirando entre sus hombros, a la parte superior de su espina dorsal. Ella se ve frágil, pero no lo es.

Salgo hacia abajo sobre el pavimento. Piezas de vidrio crujen bajo mis pies. Ellas son azules y, a juzgar por los agujeros en el edificio a mi derecha, solían ser ventanas.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—La guerra —dice mi madre—. Esto es lo que hemos estado tratando tan duramente de evitar.

—Y Sabiduría nos va a ayudar... ¿haciendo qué?

—Me preocupa que toda la fanfarronería de tu padre acerca de Sabiduría haya influido sobre tu perjuicio —dice ella con suavidad—. Ellos han cometido errores, por supuesto, pero, como todo el mundo, son una mezcla del bien y del mal, no es uno o el otro. ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestros médicos, nuestros científicos, nuestros maestros?

Me alisa el pelo.

—Ten cuidado de recordar eso, Isabella.

—Lo haré —le prometo.

Seguimos caminando. Sin embargo algo sobre lo que dijo que me molesta. ¿Es lo que dijo sobre mi padre? No, mi padre siempre se está quejando de Sabiduría. ¿Es lo que dijo sobre Sabiduría? Salto sobre un gran trozo de vidrio. No, eso no puede ser. Ella tiene razón acerca de Sabiduría. Todos mis profesores eran Sabidurías, y también lo era el médico que curo el brazo de mi madre cuando ella se lo rompió hace varios años.

Es la última parte. _Ten cuidado de recordar._ Como si ella no va a tener la oportunidad de recordármelo más tarde.

Siento algo cambiando en mi mente, como si algo que se cerró se acabará de abrir.

— ¿Mamá? —digo.

Ella me mira. Un mechón de su cabello se sale de su nudo y le toca la mejilla.

—Te amo.

Señalo a la ventana a mi izquierda, y explota. Partículas de vidrio llueven sobre nosotras.

No quiero despertar en una habitación en la sede de Sabiduría, así que no abro los ojos de inmediato, ni siquiera cuando se desvanece la simulación. Trato de preservar la imagen de mi madre y de su cabello pegado a la mejilla durante el mayor tiempo que pueda. Pero cuando todo lo que veo es el enrojecimiento de mis propios párpados, los abro.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso —le digo a Victoria.

Ella dice:

—Eso fue sólo el comienzo.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Aquella noche sueño, no con Edward, y no con Jasper, sino con mi madre. Estamos en los huertos de Concordia, donde las manzanas están maduras y cuelgan a escasas pulgadas de nuestras cabezas. Sombras se dibujan en su rostro, y viste de negro; aunque nunca la vi de negro cuando estaba viva. Está enseñándome a trenzar mi cabello, mostrando un mechón del suyo y riendo cuando mis dedos se revuelven.

Despierto preguntándome cómo no me di cuenta. Cada día sentada frente a ella en la mesa del desayuno, que estaba absolutamente llena de energía de Intrepidez. ¿Era porque lo escondió bien? ¿O era porque yo no estaba buscando nada?

Entierro mi cara en el delgado colchón en el que duermo. Nunca la conocí. Pero, al menos, ella nunca sabrá lo que le hice a Jasper, al menos. En este momento, no creo poder soportar lo que ella hizo.

Todavía estoy parpadeando, quitándome la bruma del sueño, cuando sigo a James por el pasillo, unos segundos o minutos después, no sé exactamente.

—James —mi garganta me duele. Debo haber gritado mientras dormía—. ¿Qué hora es?

Lleva un reloj, pero no puedo verlo. Ni siquiera se molesta en mirar el reloj.

— ¿Por qué me acompañas siempre a los lugares? —digo—. ¿No hay alguna actividad perversa en la que se supone debes estar participando? ¿Pateando cachorros o espiando a las chicas mientras se visten, o algo así?

—Sé lo que le hiciste a Jasper, sabes. Así que no pretendas que eres mejor que yo, porque tú y yo, somos exactamente iguales.

Lo único que distingue aquí un pasillo de otro, es su longitud. Me decido a etiquetarlos de acuerdo a la cantidad de pasos que toma recorrerlos.

Diez. Cuarenta y siete. Veintinueve.

—Te equivocas —digo—. Es posible que ambos seamos malos. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros: Yo no estoy contenta siendo así.

James resopla un poco y camino entre las mesas de laboratorio de los Sabiduría. Ahí es cuando me doy de dónde estoy y hacia dónde nos dirigimos: de nuevo a la sala que Victoria me mostró. La habitación donde seré ejecutada.

Me estremezco tanto que mis dientes castañean y es difícil continuar caminando, difícil mantener en orden mis pensamientos.

Es sólo una habitación, me digo, una habitación como cualquier otra.

Soy una mentirosa.

Esta vez la sala de ejecución no está vacía. Cuatro traidores Intrepidez están, uno en cada esquina. Y dos de Sabiduría, una mujer de piel oscura; y un hombre adulto. Ambos visten batas de laboratorio, y están de pie con Victoria, cerca de la mesa de metal en el centro. Varias máquinas están colocadas alrededor de la mesa y hay cables por todos lados.

No sé lo que hace la mayor parte de esas máquinas, pero entre ellas se encuentra un monitor cardiaco. ¿Qué planes tiene Victoria que requiera un monitor cardiaco?

—Súbela a la mesa —dice Victoria, sonando aburrida. Miro fijamente por un segundo la hoja de acero que me espera. ¿Qué pasa si ella cambió de idea sobre esperar para ejecutarme? ¿Qué pasa sí aquí es cuando muero?

Las manos de James toman mis brazos y me retuerzo, utilizando toda mi fuerza para luchar.

Pero él me levanta, esquivando los golpes de mi pie. Y me estampa en la placa de metal. Jadeo, y lanzo un golpe con mi puño esperando golpear algo, y toco la muñeca de James.

Él hace una mueca, pero por ahora los dos traidores Intrepidez llegan a ayudarlo.

Uno de ellos me toma por los tobillos y otro por mis hombros; mientras James me pone las correas negras, para mantenerme inmóvil.

Me estremezo al sentir el dolor en mi hombro herido, y dejo de luchar.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Exijo, estirando el cuello para mirar a Victoria—. Acordamos cooperar en el intercambio de resultados. ¡Nosotros acordamos...!

—Esto es totalmente independiente de nuestro acuerdo —dice Victoria, mirando su reloj—. Esto no es sobre ti, Isabella.

La puerta se abre de nuevo.

Edward entra, cojeando, flanqueado por traidores Intrepidez. Su rostro está herido y hay un corte sobre su ceja.

Él no se mueve con su usual preocupación, se mantiene perfectamente serio. Debe estar lesionado y trato de no pensar cómo llego a eso.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta, con su voz áspera y chirriante.

Por estar gritando, probablemente.

Mi garganta se siente inflamada.

—Bella —dice y se tambalea hacia mí, pero los traidores Intrepidez son demasiado rápidos. Lo atrapan antes de que pueda moverse un par de pasos—. Bella, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —digo—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Él asiente con la cabeza, pero no le creo.

—En lugar de perder más tiempo, señor Cullen, pensé tomar la solución más lógica. El suero de la verdad sería preferible, por supuesto, pero tendrían que pasar días para coaccionar a Embry Call para entregar un sobre, ya que es celosamente guardado por Sinceridad, y prefiero no gastar un par de días.

Ella da unos pasos adelante, con una jeringa en mano. El suero es de color gris. Podría ser una nueva versión del suero de la simulación, pero lo dudo.

Me pregunto qué es lo que hace el suero. No puede ser bueno, ya que parece que ella está satisfecha de sí misma.

—En unos segundos, inyectaré a Bella con este líquido. En ese momento, confió en que tus instintos altruistas se hagan cargo y me digas exactamente lo que necesito saber.

— ¿Qué necesitas saber? —pregunto, interrumpiéndola.

—Información sobre las casas de seguridad de Sin Facción —responde él, sin mirarme.

Mis ojos se abren. Los Sin Facción son la última esperanza que ninguno de nosotros tiene, ahora que la mitad de Intrepidez y Concordia están bajo los efectos de la simulación, y la mitad de Abnegación están muertos.

—No le des nada a ella. Voy a morir de todas formas. No le des nada.

—Recuérdeme, Señor Cullen —dice Victoria—. ¿Qué hacen las simulaciones de Intrepidez?

—Este no es un salón de clases —responde él, entre dientes—. Dime lo que vas a hacer.

—Lo haré si contestas mi simple pregunta.

—Bien. —Los ojos de Edward me observan—. Las simulaciones estimulan la amígdala, la que es responsable de procesar el miedo, induce a alucinaciones basadas en nuestros miedos. Y luego transmite los datos a una computadora, para que sean procesados y observados.

Parece que ha tenido que memorizar eso por mucho tiempo. Tal vez él tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo llevando a cabo simulaciones.

—Muy bien —dice ella—. Hace años, cuando estaba desarrollando las simulaciones de Intrepidez, descubrimos que ciertos niveles de potencia abrumaban el cerebro y lo hacían demasiado insensible con terror, para lograr crear nuevos entornos; por lo que diluimos de la solución para que las simulaciones fueran más instructivas. Pero aún recuerdo cómo hacerlo.

Ella golpea la jeringa con su uña.

—El miedo —dice—, es más potente que el dolor. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decir, antes de inyectarte, Señorita Swan?

Edward presiona sus labios.

Y Victoria inserta la aguja.

Inicia silenciosamente, como los latidos de un corazón. Pero, en primer lugar, no estoy segura de que los latidos que escucho sean míos, porque son demasiado fuertes.

Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que son míos. Y son cada vez más y más rápidos. El sudor se acumula en mis manos y detrás de las rodillas. Y luego tengo que jadear para poder respirar. Es entonces cuando los gritos comienzan

Y no puedo Pensar.

Edward está luchando contra los traidores Intrepidez en la puerta. Escucho lo que suena como un grito de un niño cerca de mí. Y giro la cabeza para ver de dónde viene, pero sólo hay un monitor cardiaco.

Por encina de mí, las líneas entre los techos de tejas se convierten en monstruosas criaturas. El olor a carne podría llenar el aire y me atraganta.

Las monstruosas criaturas comienzan a adquirir una forma más definida: Son aves, cuervos, con el pico tan largo como mi antebrazo y las alas tan oscuras que parecen tragar toda la luz.

—Bella —dice Edward. Aparto la vista de los cuervos.

Se pone de pie junto a la puerta, donde estaba antes de que me inyectaran, pero ahora tiene un cuchillo.

Lo mantiene cerca de su cuerpo y lo mueve de tal modo que la punta de la hoja queda sobre su estómago. Entonces él lo atrae hacia sí mismo, tocando con la punta del cuchillo su estómago.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!

Él sonríe un poco y dice:

—Estoy haciendo esto por ti.

Empuja el cuchillo lentamente y manchas de sangre comienzan a cubrir el dobladillo de su camisa. Tengo arcadas y me tiro contra las correas que me sujetan a la mesa.

—No, ¡detente! —Agito con violencia las piernas. En una simulación se habrían quitado; pero aún las tengo, así que esto es real. Es real.

Grito y él clava el cuchillo. Cae al suelo y su sangre se derrama rápidamente, rodeándolo.

Las aves oscuras regresan y abalanzan sus brillantes y pequeños ojos en él; y se arremolinan en una tornada de alas y garras, picoteando su piel.

Veo sus ojos a través de las plumas que giran y él está aún despierto.

Un ave aterriza en los dedos que sostienen el cuchillo. Él lo suelta y golpea en el suelo. Y espero que esté muerto; pero soy demasiado egoísta, así que no puedo.

Mi espalda se arquea y todos mis músculos duelen. Mi garganta arde por estos gritos que no tienen palabras y que no se detendrán.

—Sedante. —Una voz severa ordena.

Otra aguja en mi cuello y mi corazón comienza a latir lentamente. Lloro de alivio. Por segundos, todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar de alivio.

Eso no era miedo. Eso era otra cosa, una emoción que no debía existir.

—Déjame ir —dice Edward y su voz suena más áspera que antes. Parpadeo rápido para poder verlo a través de mis lágrimas.

Hay marcas rojas en sus brazos, donde los traidores Intrepidez lo detuvieron; pero no estaba muriendo, estaba bien.

—Esa es la única manera en que te lo diré, si es que me dejas ir.

Victoria asiente con la cabeza y corre hacia mí.

Envuelve una mano alrededor de la mía y me toca el pelo con la otra. Sus dedos se mojan con mis lágrimas. No se limpia. Se inclina y presiona su frente con la mía.

—Las casas de seguridad de Sin Facción —dice pálidamente, a la derecha en mi mejilla—. Tráeme un mapa y los marcaré para ustedes.

Su frente se siente fresca y seca contra la mía. Mis músculos me duelen, probablemente debido al tiempo en el que estuve con el suero.

Él se mueve hacia atrás, con sus dedos envueltos alrededor de los míos; hasta que los traidores Intrepidez lo alejan de mí, para escoltarlo a algún lugar.

Mi mano cae pesadamente sobre la mesa. No quiero luchar contra más restricciones. Todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir.

—Mientras estés aquí... —comienza Victoria, una vez que Edward y sus escoltas se han ideos. Ella mira hacia arriba y enfoca sus ojos llorosos en un Sabiduría—. Tráelo aquí, ha llegado el momento.

Ella mira hacia atrás de mí.

—Mientras estés durmiendo, vamos a realizar un corto procedimiento para observar algunas cosas sobre tu cerebro. No será invasivo. Pero antes de eso... Te prometí plena transparencia con estos procedimientos; así que creo que es justo que sepas exactamente quién me ha estado ayudando con mis esfuerzos.

Ella sonríe un poco.

—Él me dijo que tú tenías aptitud para tres Facciones, y que era nuestra mejor oportunidad para que vinieras aquí; y poner a tu madre en la última simulación para hacerlo más efectivo.

Ella mira hacia la puerta, mientras los sedantes hacen efecto, haciendo que todos los bordes pierdan definición.

Miro por encima de mi hombro, y lo veo a través de la bruma de las drogas:

Alec.

* * *

**Hola! Se deben estar preguntando ¿y a esta que le dio? Bueno la verdad es que esto furiosa con FanFiction PERO es que en el blog no estoy recibiendo el mismo apoyo que aqui, así que me dije "Al carajo FanFiction" Voy a seguir publicandoles tanto aqui como en el blog, Gustele al que le guste, y pues como ya elimine todos los capítulos de mis historias -.- Empezare desde el capítulo que lo deje :S Lo se va a ser un poco confuso, pero no puedo volver a subir todo O.O me tardaría una eternidad... ¿Qué les parece?**

**¡Chicas las extraño! :'( De verdad nunca llegue a pensar que este "Hobbie" Se iba a convertir en una parte de mi vida, Por ¡Hablenme!**

**Espero, MUCHOSSSS Reviews!**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe y nos hablamos el Miércoles ;)**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**


	6. Capítulo 32-33!

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**La Historia Pertenece A Veronica Roth, Los Personajes A Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Me despierto con dolor de cabeza. Trato de volver a dormir (por lo menos cuando estoy dormida, estoy tranquila) pero la imagen de Alec parado en la puerta atraviesa mi mente una y otra vez, acompañado por el sonido de los cuervos graznando.

¿Por qué nunca me pregunté cómo Sam y Victoria sabían que tenía aptitud para tres Facciones?

¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió que sólo tres personas en el mundo sabían ese hecho en particular: Kate, Alec, y Edward?

Mi cabeza golpea. No puedo encontrarle sentido. No sé por qué Alec me traicionaría. Me pregunto cuándo sucedió, ¿después del ataque de la simulación? ¿Después del escape de Concordia? ¿O fue antes, cuando mi padre aún estaba vivo? Alec nos dijo que dejó Sabiduría cuando se enteró de lo que estaban planeando, ¿estaba mintiendo?

Debe haberlo estado. Presiono la palma de mi mano a mi frente. Mi hermano escogió la Facción sobre la sangre. Tiene que haber una razón. Ella debe haberlo amenazado. U obligado de alguna manera.

La puerta se abre. No levanto la cabeza ni abro los ojos.

—Estirada —es James.

Por supuesto.

—Sí. —Cuando dejó caer mi mano de mi cara, un mechón de cabello se cae con ella. Lo veo por el rabillo del ojo. Mi cabello nunca ha estado tan grasiento antes.

James pone una botella de agua al lado de la cama, y un sándwich. La idea de comer me da náuseas.

— ¿Tienes muerte cerebral? —pregunta.

—No lo creo.

—No estés tan segura.

—Ja, ja —le digo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

—Alrededor de un día. Se supone que debo acompañarte a las duchas.

—Si dices algo acerca de lo mucho que la necesito —le digo con voz cansada—. Te voy a atizar el ojo.

La habitación gira cuando levanto mi cabeza, pero me las arreglo para poner las piernas sobre el borde de la cama y pararme. James y yo comenzamos a recorrer el pasillo.

Cuando doblamos la esquina para llegar al cuarto de baño, sin embargo, hay personas al final del pasillo.

Uno de ellos es Edward. Puedo ver que nuestros caminos se cruzarán, entre el lugar donde estoy ahora y la puerta de mi celda. Me quedo mirando, no a él sino al lugar donde estará cuando alcance mi mano, como lo hizo la última vez que nos cruzábamos. Mi piel hormiguea con anticipación. Sólo por un momento, volveré a tocarlo de nuevo.

Seis pasos hasta que nos pasemos el uno al otro. Cinco pasos.

Cuatro pasos, sin embargo, Edward se detiene. Todo su cuerpo se afloja, agarrando a su escolta traidor de Intrepidez con la guardia baja. El guardia pierde su agarre de él por un segundo, y Edward se encoge en el suelo.

Luego se retuerce. Se tambalea hacia adelante. Y agarra una arma de la funda el traidor de Intrepidez más bajo.

El arma se dispara. James se escabulle a la derecha, arrastrándome con él. Mi cabeza roza la pared. La boca del guardia de Intrepidez está abierta, debe estar gritando. No puedo escucharlo.

Edward le da una patada fuerte en el estómago. Lo Intrepidez en mí admira su forma perfecta y su velocidad increíble. Luego se da vuelta, apuntando el arma a James. Pero James ya me ha liberado.

Edward alcanza mi brazo izquierdo, me ayuda a ponerme de pie y comienza a correr. Tropiezo tras él. Cada vez que mi pie toca el suelo, el dolor corta en mi cabeza, pero no puedo parar. Parpadeo las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Corre, me digo, como si eso hiciera que fuese más fácil. La mano de Edward es áspera y fuerte. Dejo que me guíe por una esquina.

—Edward —jadeo.

Él se detiene y me mira.

—Oh no —dice, rozando mis mejillas con los dedos—. Vamos. En mi espalda.

Él se inclina, y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando la cara entre sus omóplatos. Él me levanta sin dificultad y se aferra a mi pierna con la mano izquierda. Su mano derecha todavía tiene el arma.

Corre, e incluso con mi peso, él es rápido. Ociosamente pienso, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido Abnegación alguna vez? Él parece estar diseñado específicamente para velocidad y la precisión mortal. Pero no para la fuerza, no en particular, él es inteligente, pero no fuerte. Sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarme.

Los pasillos están vacíos ahora, pero no por mucho tiempo. Pronto todos los Intrepidez del edificio se apresurarán hacia nosotros desde todos los ángulos, y estaremos atrapados en este laberinto pálido. Me pregunto cómo Edward planea pasarlos.

Levanto la cabeza lo suficiente para ver que él sólo pasó corriendo junto a una salida.

—Edward, te la perdiste.

—Perder... ¿qué? —dice entre respiraciones.

—Una salida.

—No estoy tratando de escapar. Nos dispararían si lo hiciéramos —dice. —Trato de… encontrar algo.

Sospecharía que estoy soñando, si el dolor en mi cabeza no fuera tan intenso. Usualmente sólo mis sueños tienen tan poco sentido. ¿Por qué, si no está tratando de escapar, me llevaría con él? ¿Y qué está haciendo, si no es escapar?

Se detiene abruptamente, casi tirándome, mientras llegamos a un amplio pasillo con paneles de vidrio en cada lado, dejando al descubierto oficinas. Los Sabiduría se congelan en sus escritorios, mirándonos. Edward no les presta atención; sus ojos, en la medida en que puedo decir, están fijos en la puerta al final del pasillo. Un cartel afuera de la puerta dice:

CONTROL-A.

Edward busca en todos los rincones de la habitación, y luego le dispara a la cámara montada en el techo a nuestra derecha. La cámara cae. Él le dispara a la cámara montada en el techo a nuestra izquierda. La lente se rompe.

—Es hora de bajar —dice—. No más correr, te lo prometo.

Me deslizo de su espalda y tomo su mano en su lugar. Él camina hacia una puerta cerrada que ya pasamos, y a un armario de suministros. Cierra la puerta y pone una silla rota bajo el pomo de la puerta. Lo enfrento, una estantería repleta de papel a mi espalda. Por encima de nosotros, la luz azul parpadea. Sus ojos vagan por mi cara casi con avidez.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, así que voy a ser directo —dice.

Asiento.

—No vine aquí en una misión suicida —dice—. Vine por dos razones. La primera era encontrar las dos salas de control centrales de Sabiduría para que así cuando invadamos, sabremos lo que debemos destruir primero para deshacernos de todos los datos de la simulación, así ella no pueda activar los transmisores de los Intrepidez.

Eso explica la carrera sin escape. Y nos encontramos una sala de control, al final de ese pasillo.

Lo miro, todavía aturdida por los últimos minutos.

—La segunda —dice, aclarándose la garganta—, es asegurarme de que aguantarás, porque tenemos un plan.

— ¿Qué plan?

—De acuerdo con una de nuestras fuentes internas, tu ejecución está programada para dos semanas a partir de hoy —dice—. Al menos, esa es la fecha que Victoria estableció para la nueva simulación de a prueba de Divergentes. Así que catorce días a partir de ahora, Sin Facción, Intrepidez leales, y Abnegación que están dispuestos a luchar van a asaltar la sede de Sabiduría y sacarle su mejor arma, su sistema informático. Eso significa que vamos a superar a los traidores de Intrepidez, y por lo tanto a Sabiduría.

—Pero le dijiste a Victoria dónde estaban las casas de seguridad de Sin Facción.

—Sí —frunce un poco el ceño—. Eso es problemático. Pero como tú y yo sabemos, gran parte de Sin Facción son Divergentes, y muchos de ellos ya se estaban mudando hacia el sector de Abnegación cuando me fui, por lo que sólo algunas de las casas de seguridad se verán afectadas. Así que todavía tienen una gran población para contribuir a la invasión.

Dos semanas. ¿Seré capaz de pasar dos semanas de esto? Ya estoy tan cansada que encuentro difícil permanecer de pie por mi cuenta. Incluso el rescate que Edward me propone apenas me atrae. No quiero la libertad. Quiero dormir. Quiero que esto termine.

—Yo no... — Me ahogo con las palabras y empiezo a llorar—. No puedo... hacerlo... tanto tiempo.

—Bella —dice con severidad. Él nunca me mima. Desearía que, sólo por esta vez, él me mimara—. Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que sobrevivir a esto.

— ¿Por qué? —La pregunta se forma en mi estómago y la lanzo por mi garganta como un gemido. Tengo ganas de golpear mis puños contra su pecho, como una niña haciendo un berrinche. Lágrimas cubren mis mejillas, y sé que estoy actuando ridícula, pero no puedo parar—. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no alguien más hace algo que por una vez? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero seguir haciendo esto?

Y lo que es esto, me doy cuenta, es la vida. No la quiero. Quiero a mis padres y lo hago desde hace semanas. He estado tratando de arañar mi camino de regreso a ellos, y ahora estoy tan cerca y él me está diciendo que no.

—Lo sé. —Nunca escuché su sonido su voz tan suave—. Sé que es duro. La cosa más difícil que has tenido que hacer.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No puedo obligarte. No puedo hacer que quieras sobrevivir a esto. —Me tira contra él y pasa su mano por mi pelo, metiéndolo detrás de mí oreja. Sus dedos se arrastran por mi cuello y por encima de mi hombro, él dice: —Pero tú lo harás. No importa si crees que puedes o no. Lo harás, porque eso es quien eres.

Me tiro hacia atrás y coloco mi boca sobre la de él, sin gentileza, sin vacilación. Lo beso como antes, cuando yo estaba segura de nosotros, y paso mis manos por su espalda, bajo sus brazos, como solía hacerlo.

No quiero decirle la verdad: que él está equivocado, y no quiero sobrevivir a esto.

La puerta se abre. Los traidores Intrepidez se agolpan en el armario de suministros. Edward da un paso atrás, da vuelta el arma en la mano, y la ofrece, dándosela al traidor Intrepidez más cercano.

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

—Isabella.

Doy una sacudida cuando me despierto. El cuarto en el que me encuentro ahora (para cualquier experimento que ellos deseen hacer en mí) es grande, con pantallas a lo largo de la pared posterior y luces azules brillando justo por encima del suelo y filas de bancos acolchados en el centro. Estoy sentada en el banquillo más alejado de la parte posterior, con James a mi hombro izquierdo, mi cabeza está apoyada contra la pared. Todavía me parece que no pude dormir lo suficiente.

Ahora deseo no haber despertado. Alec se encuentra a pocos metros de mí, su peso en un pie, con una postura incierta.

— ¿Alguna vez dejaste Sabiduría? —le pregunto.

—No es así de simple —comienza—. Yo…

—Es así de simple. —Quiero gritar, pero en cambio mi voz sale plana—. ¿En qué momento traicionaste a nuestra familia? ¿Antes de que nuestros padres murieran, o después?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Tú crees entender esto, Isabella, pero no es así. Toda esta situación... es mucho más grande de lo que tú piensas que es.

Sus ojos me ruegan que entienda, pero reconozco su tono de voz; es el mismo que usaba cuando éramos pequeños, para regañarme. No es condescendiente. La arrogancia es uno de los defectos en el corazón de Sabiduría. Lo sé. A menudo es un defecto mío, también.

Pero la codicia es el otro. Y no tengo eso. Así que estoy mitad dentro y mitad fuera, como siempre.

Me levanto.

—Todavía no has contestado mi pregunta.

Alec da un paso atrás.

—No se trata de Sabiduría, sino de todo el mundo. Todas las Facciones —dice—, y la ciudad. Y lo que está fuera de la Alambrada.

—No me importa —le digo, pero eso no es cierto. La frase "fuera de la Alambrada" aguijonea en mi cerebro. ¿Fuera? ¿Cómo algo de esto tiene algo que ver con lo que está fuera?

Algo pica en el fondo de mi mente. Carlisle dijo que la información la poseía Abnegación y es eso lo que motivó a Victoria a atacarlos. ¿Esa información tiene que ver con lo que está fuera, también?

Alejo ese pensamiento, por el momento.

—Pensé que a ti te importaban sólo los hechos. ¿Acerca de la libertad de información? Bueno, ¿qué hay de este hecho, Alec? Cuándo… —Mi voz tiembla—. ¿Cuándo traicionaste a nuestros padres?

—Siempre he sido Sabiduría —dice en voz baja—. Incluso cuando se suponía que era Abnegación.

—Si estás con Victoria, entonces te odio. Al igual que nuestro padre lo habría hecho.

—Nuestro padre —resopla un poco—. Nuestro padre era de Sabiduría, Isabella. Victoria me lo dijo, él estaba en su último año en la escuela.

—Él no era de Sabiduría —le digo después de unos segundos—. Él optó por irse. Eligió una identidad diferente, igual que tú, y se convirtió en otra cosa. Sólo que tú escogiste este... este mal.

—Hablas como un verdadero Intrepidez —dice Alec bruscamente—. Es de una manera u otra. No hay matices. El mundo no funciona así, Isabella. El mal depende de dónde estás parado.

—No importa dónde esté, seguiré pensando que controlar la mente de toda una ciudad es malo —Siento mi labio temblar—. ¡Todavía sigo pensando que entregar a tu hermana para ser aguijoneada y ejecutada es ruin!

Él es mi hermano, pero quiero hacerlo pedazos.

En lugar de tratar de hacerlo, sin embargo, me encuentro a mí misma tomando asiento de nuevo. Nunca podría herirlo lo suficiente para hacer que su traición deje de doler. Y duele, en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Presiono mis dedos en mi pecho y lo masajeo para que la tensión desaparezca.

Victoria y su ejército de científicos de Sabiduría y los traidores Intrepidez, entran justo cuando enjugo las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Parpadeo rápidamente para que ella no lo note. Ella apenas me da un vistazo.

—Veamos los resultados —anuncia.

Alec, ahora de pie junto a las pantallas, presiona algo en la parte delantera de la sala, y entonces las pantallas se encienden. Palabras y números que no entiendo llenan las pantallas.

—Hemos descubierto algo muy interesante, señorita Swan. —Nunca la había visto tan alegre antes. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero no totalmente.

—Tú tienes abundancia de un tipo en particular de neuronas, llamado, simplemente, una neurona espejo. ¿Alguien quisiera explicarle a la señorita. Swan exactamente lo que hacen las neuronas espejo?

Los científicos Sabiduría levantan sus manos al unísono. Ella apunta a una mujer mayor en la parte delantera.

—Las neuronas espejo se activan tanto cuando uno realiza una acción y cuando uno ve a otra persona que realiza esa acción. Ellas nos permiten imitar el comportamiento.

— ¿De qué otra cosa son responsables? —Victoria escanea su "clase" de la misma manera que mis maestros hicieron en Niveles Superiores. Otro Sabiduría levanta su mano.

—El aprendizaje del lenguaje, la comprensión de las intenciones de otras personas en base a su comportamiento, eh... —Frunce el ceño—. Y la empatía.

—Más específicamente —dice Victoria, y esta vez ella me sonríe, en términos generales, obligando a las arrugas en sus mejillas.

—Una persona con muchas, fuertes neuronas espejo podrían tener una personalidad flexible, capaz de imitar a otros como la situación lo requiera en lugar de permanecer constante.

Entiendo por qué sonríe. Siento como si mi mente se estuviese agrietando, derramando sus secretos sobre el piso, para que finalmente pueda ver.

—Una personalidad flexible —dice ella—, es probable que tenga aptitud para más de una facción, ¿está de acuerdo, señorita Swan?

—Probablemente —le digo—. Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudieras obtener una simulación para suprimir esta habilidad en particular, podrías terminar con esto.

—Cada cosa a su debido tiempo. —Hace una pausa—. Debo admitir que me confunde el ver que estás tan ansiosa por tu propia ejecución.

—No, no lo hace. —Cierro los ojos—. No te confunde en lo absoluto —suspiro—. ¿Puedo volver a mi celda, ahora?

Tengo que aparentar indiferencia, pero no lo hago. Quiero volver a mi habitación para llorar en paz. Pero no quiero que ella lo sepa.

—No te pongas demasiado cómoda —dice—. Vamos a tener una simulación de suero para tratar de salir pronto de esto.

—Sí —le digo—. Lo que sea.

* * *

Alguien sacude mi hombro. Me despierto de golpe, mis ojos están muy abiertos, y veo a Edward de rodillas sobre mí. Lleva una chaqueta de traidor Intrepidez, un lado de su cabeza está cubierta con sangre. El flujo de sangre corre de una herida en la oreja y la parte superior de su oreja ha desaparecido.

Me estremezco.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le digo.

—Levántate. Tenemos que correr.

—Es demasiado pronto. No ha sido dos semanas.

—No tengo tiempo para explicar. Vamos.

—Oh, Dios mío. Edward.

Me siento y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, presionando mi cabeza en su cuello. Sus brazos se tensan alrededor de mí y me aprietan. Cursos de calor me recorren, y comodidad. Si él está aquí, eso significa que estoy a salvo. Mis lágrimas hacen que su piel se torne resbaladiza.

Se levanta y tira de mí, lo que hace palpitar mi hombro herido.

—Los refuerzos estarán aquí pronto. Vamos.

Dejo que me saque de la habitación. Pasamos el primer pasillo sin dificultad, pero en el segundo pasillo, nos encontramos con dos Guardias de Intrepidez, uno de ellos es un hombre joven y una mujer de mediana edad. Edward dispara dos veces en cuestión de segundos, dos disparos, uno en la cabeza y uno en el pecho. La mujer, fue golpeada en el pecho, se desploma contra la pared, pero no muere.

Nos mantenemos en movimiento. Un pasillo, y luego otro, todos ellos tienen el mismo aspecto. El agarre de Edward en mi mano nunca falla. Sé que si él lanza un cuchillo, este podría rozar en la punta de mi oreja, y también dispararía con precisión a los soldados de Intrepidez que nos embosquen.

Pasamos por encima de cuerpos (las personas que Edward mató en su trayecto hacia donde yo estaba, probablemente) y, finalmente, llegamos a una salida de incendios.

Edward suelta mi mano para abrir la puerta, y la alarma chilla en mis oídos, pero seguimos corriendo. Me falta el aire pero no me importa, no cuando por fin estoy escapando, no cuando esta pesadilla ha terminado. Mi visión comienza a oscurecerse en los bordes, por lo que me agarro del brazo de Edward y lo aprieto fuerte, confiando en que me llevará con seguridad a la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Aminoro mis pasos, y abro los ojos. Edward está a punto de abrir la puerta de salida, pero lo detengo.

—Tengo que recuperar mi… aliento...

Él hace una pausa y pongo las manos en mis rodillas, inclinándome. Mi hombro todavía palpita.

Frunzo el ceño, y miro hacia él.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí —dice con insistencia.

Se me cae el estómago. Miro fijamente sus ojos. Son de color verde oscuro, con un parche de color azul claro en su iris derecho.

Tomo su barbilla en la mano y tiro de sus labios hacia los míos, besándolo lentamente, suspirando mientras tiro de él hacia atrás.

—No podemos salir de aquí —le digo—. Porque esto es una simulación.

Él me pone de pie con mi mano derecha. El verdadero Edward habría recordado la herida en mi hombro.

— ¿Qué? —Me frunce el ceño—. ¿No crees que sabría si estoy en una simulación?

—Tú no estás bajo una simulación. Tú eres la simulación. —Miro hacia arriba y digo en voz alta—. Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso, Victoria.

Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es despertar, y sé cómo hacerlo lo he hecho antes, en mi paisaje de miedo, cuando se rompió un tanque de vidrio con sólo tocarlo con la palma de mi mano, o cuando tenía que hacer un arma de fuego en la hierba para disparar a los pájaros que iban en descenso. Tomo un cuchillo de mi bolsillo (un cuchillo que no tenía hace unos momentos) y hago que mi pierna sea dura como el diamante.

Empujo el cuchillo a mi muslo, y se dobla la hoja.

* * *

Me despierto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me despierto al escuchar el grito de frustración de Victoria.

— ¿Qué es? —Agarra la pistola de James de su mano y camina a través de la sala, presionando el cañón en mi frente. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido, tornándose frío. Ella no me va a disparar. Soy un problema que no puede resolver. No me va a disparar.

— ¿Cuáles son las pistas que tienes? Díme. Dímelo o te mato.

Lentamente me paro de la silla, empujo mi piel fuertemente contra el frío cañón.

— ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? —le digo—. ¿Crees que pienso que tú me vas a matar, sin averiguar la respuesta a esta pregunta?

—Eres una niña estúpida —dice ella—. ¿Crees que esto es acerca de ti, y tu cerebro anormal? Esto no es acerca de ti. No se trata de mí. ¡Se trata de mantener esta ciudad a salvo de las personas que tengan la intención de hundirlo en el infierno!

Convoco a la última de mis fuerzas y me lanzo sobre ella, arañándole toda la piel que mis uñas puedan encontrar, clavándolas lo más duro que puedo.

Ella grita lo más fuerte que pueden sus pulmones, un sonido que me revuelve la sangre en fuego. La golpeo con fuerza en la cara.

Un par de brazos se envuelven alrededor de mí, alejándome de ella, y un puño golpea mi costado. Gimo, y me lanzo hacia ella, pero James nos mantiene a raya.

—El dolor no puede hacer que te lo diga. Suero de la verdad no puede hacer que te lo diga. Las simulaciones no pueden hacer que te lo diga. Soy inmune a las tres.

Su nariz está sangrando, y veo las líneas de rasguños que mis uñas dejaron en sus mejillas, un lado de su garganta, se torna rojo con el florecimiento de la sangre.

Me mira, apretándose la nariz, con el cabello despeinado, su mano libre tiembla.

—Tú has fracasado. ¡No puedes controlarme! —grito tan fuerte que me duele la garganta. Dejo de luchar y cedo ante el pecho de James—. Tú no eres capaz de controlarme.

Me río, sin alegría, una risa loca. Saboreo el ceño fruncido en su rostro, el odio en sus ojos. Ella era como una máquina, que estaba fría y sin emociones, forjada por la sola lógica. Y la destrocé.

La destrocé.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Como vamos? que me cuentan,¡Falta 1 día para Navidad! *-* y como estoy tan feliz, les tengo una sorpresa, voy a ver si puedo dejarles TRES capítulos el Miércoles como regalo ¿Les parece? ¿Les gusta? ¡Chicas las extraño mucho! Por fa diganme algo :(**

**Ahora si en lo importante, ¿Qué les pareció? Edward no es tan tonto como pensábamos, no se fue detrás de Bella en una misión suicida, es un plan, Menos mal :) Pero pobre Bella, será que si va a poder aguantar 2 Semanas de Tortura ¿Que dicen?**

**Las extraño! Escriban por fa :(**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe y nos hablamos el Miércoles ;)**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	7. 34-35-36-37-38

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**La Historia Pertenece A Veronica Roth, Los Personajes A Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

Una vez que estoy en el pasillo, dejo de luchar contra Victoria. Mi costado late donde James me dio un puñetazo, pero no es nada en comparación con el pulso de triunfo en mis mejillas.

James me regresa a mi celda sin decir una palabra. Me paro en el centro de la habitación por un largo tiempo, mirando a la cámara en la esquina de la parte de atrás a la izquierda. ¿Quién me está mirando todo el tiempo? ¿Son los traidores Intrepidez, que me vigilan, o son los Sabiduría, que me observan?

Una vez que el calor sale de mi cara y mi lado deja de doler, me acuesto.

Una foto de mis padres flota en mi cabeza en el momento en que cierro los ojos. Una vez, cuando tenía unos once años, me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de mis padres para verlos hacer la cama juntos. Mi padre le sonrió a mi madre, mientras tiraban de las sábanas y las alisaban en perfecta sincronía. Sabía por la forma en que la miraba que él la tenía en una más alta consideración de la que se tenía incluso a sí mismo.

Ningún egoísmo o inseguridad le impedía ver la totalidad de su bondad, como tan a menudo pasa con el resto de nosotros. Esa clase de amor sólo puede ser posible en Abnegación. No lo sé.

Mi padre: nacido Sabiduría, crecido en Abnegación. A menudo le resultaba difícil vivir a la altura de las exigencias de su Facción elegida, tal como yo lo hacía. Pero él trato, y conocía el verdadero altruismo cuando lo veía.

Aprieto mi almohada contra mi pecho y entierro mi cara en ella. No lloro. Solo sufro.

El dolor no es tan pesado como la culpa, pero toma algo más lejos de ti.

—Estirada.

Me despierto con un sobresalto, con mis manos todavía aferradas a la almohada. Hay una zona húmeda en el colchón, debajo de mi cara. Me incorporo, limpiándome los ojos con las yemas de mis dedos.

Las cejas de James, que por lo general se hunden en el medio, están fruncidas.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno.

—Tu ejecución se ha programado para mañana a las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿Mi ejecución? Pero ella... ella no ha desarrollado la simulación correcta todavía; ella no podría posiblemente...

—Ella dijo que continuará los experimentos en Edward en vez de en ti, —dice.

Todo lo que puedo decir es:

—Oh.

Agarro el colchón y me balanceo hacia adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Mañana mi vida se terminará. Tal vez Edward pueda sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para escapar en la invasión de los Sin Facción. Los Intrepidez elegirán a un nuevo líder. Todos los cabos sueltos que quedan serán fácilmente atados.

Asiento. Sin familia, sin cabos sueltos, no hay gran pérdida.

—Podría haberte perdonado, sabes —le digo—. Por tratar de matarme durante la Iniciación. Probablemente podría haberlo hecho.

Los dos estamos en silencio durante un rato. No sé por qué le dije eso. Tal vez sólo porque es verdad, y esta noche, de todas las noches, es el momento para la honestidad. Esta noche voy a ser honesta, desinteresada, y valiente. Divergente.

—Nunca te lo pedí —dice, y se da vuelta para irse. Pero luego se detiene en el marco de la puerta y dice—: Son las 9:24.

Decirme la hora es un pequeño acto de traición, y por lo tanto un acto ordinario de valentía. Es tal vez la primera vez que he visto a James ser verdaderamente un Intrepidez.

Me voy a morir mañana. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentí certeza sobre algo, así que esto se siente como un regalo. Esta noche, nada. Mañana, cualquier cosa que venga después de la vida. Y Victoria todavía no sabe cómo controlar a los Divergentes.

Cuando me pongo a llorar, presiono la almohada contra mi pecho y dejo que pase. Lloro duro, como llora un niño, hasta que mi cara está caliente y siento como si pudiera enfermarme. Puedo pretender ser valiente, pero no lo soy.

Supongo que ahora sería el momento para pedir perdón por todas las cosas que he hecho, pero estoy segura de que mi lista nunca estaría completa. Tampoco creo que lo que venga después de la vida depende de mi correcta declamación de la lista de mis pecados; eso suena mucho a una vida más allá de Sabiduría para mí, todo precisión y nada de sentimiento. No creo que lo que venga después dependa en absoluto de nada de lo que haga.

Soy mejor haciendo lo que me enseñó Abnegación: alejarme de mí misma, siempre proyectando hacia el exterior, y esperando que en lo que sea próximo, yo vaya a ser mejor de lo que soy ahora.

Sonrío un poco. Me gustaría poder decirles a mis padres que voy a morir como una Abnegación. Ellos se sentirían orgullosos, creo.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

Esta mañana me puse la ropa limpia que me dieron: pantalones negros (demasiado sueltos, pero, ¿A quién le importa?) Y una camiseta de manga larga. Sin zapatos.

No es tiempo todavía. Me encuentro a mí misma enlazando mis dedos juntos e inclinando la cabeza. A veces mi padre lo hacía en la mañana antes de sentarse en la mesa de desayuno, pero nunca le pregunté qué estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, me gustaría como si perteneciera a mi padre otra vez, antes de que yo… bueno, antes de que termine.

Unos momentos de silencio más tarde, James me dice que es hora de irse. Apenas me mira, frunce el ceño a la pared trasera en cambio. Supongo que habría sido mucho pedir, ver una cara amable esta mañana. Me paro, y caminamos juntos por el pasillo.

Mis dedos de los pies están fríos. Mis pies se adhieren a las baldosas. Pasamos una esquina, y oigo gritos ahogados. Al primer momento no puedo decir qué está diciendo la voz, pero a medida que nos acercamos más, toma forma.

— ¡Yo quiero… ella! —Edward—. ¡Yo… verla a ella!

Echo un vistazo a James. —No puedo hablar con él por última vez, ¿verdad?

James sacude su cabeza. —Hay una ventana, sin embargo. Tal vez si te ve finalmente se calle.

Me lleva por un pasillo sin salida que solo tiene dos metros de largo. Al final hay una puerta, y James tiene razón, hay una pequeña ventana en la parte superior, alrededor de treinta centímetros encima de mi cabeza.

— ¡Bella! —La voz de Edward es aún más clara aquí—. ¡Quiero verla!

Llego arriba y presiono mi mano sobre el cristal. Los gritos paran, y su rostro aparece detrás del vidrio. Sus ojos están rojos; su cara, llena de manchas. Hermoso. Se queda mirando hacia mí durante unos segundos y luego presiona la mano en el cristal de modo que se alinea con la mía. Finjo que puedo sentir el calor de ella a través de la ventana.

Inclina la frente contra la puerta y aprieta los ojos cerrados.

Saco mi mano y me giro antes de que pueda abrir los ojos. Siento dolor en el pecho, peor que cuando me dispararon en el hombro. Agarro el frente de mi camisa, parpadeando mis lágrimas, y me reúno con James en el pasillo principal.

—Gracias —le digo en voz baja. Quería decirlo más fuerte.

—Lo que sea —frunce el ceño otra vez—. Solo vámonos.

Oigo retumbar en algún lugar delante de nosotros —el sonido de una multitud. El siguiente pasillo está lleno de traidores Intrepidez, altos y bajos, jóvenes y mayores, armados y desarmados. Todos llevan el brazalete azul de la traición.

— ¡Hey! —grita James—. ¡Despejen el camino!

Los traidores Intrepidez más cercanos a nosotros lo oyen, y se presionan contra las paredes para hacernos camino. Los otros Intrépidos traidores siguen su ejemplo poco después, y todo el mundo está en silencio. James da un paso atrás para dejarme ir delante de él. Conozco el camino desde aquí.

No sé dónde empiezan los golpes, pero alguien tabalea sus puños contra la pared, y alguien más se une, y yo camino por el pasillo entre los Intrepidez traidores, solemnes pero estridentes, sus manos moviéndose a sus lados. El golpeteo es tan rápido que mi corazón se acelera para mantenerse al día.

Algunos de los traidores Intrepidez inclinan sus cabezas hacia mí —no estoy segura por qué. No importa.

Llego al final del pasillo y llego a la puerta de mi sala de ejecución.

La abro.

Traidores Intrepidez llenan el pasillo; la gente de Sabiduría llena la sala de ejecución, pero ahí, ellos ya han hecho un camino para mí. Silenciosamente me estudian mientras camino a la mesa de metal en el centro de la habitación. Victoria se encuentra a varios pasos de distancia. Los arañazos en su cara se muestran a través del maquillaje aplicado a toda prisa. Ella no me mira.

Cuatro cámaras cuelgan del techo, una en cada esquina de la mesa. Primero me siento, limpio mis manos en mis pantalones, y luego me acuesto.

La mesa está fría. Frío, se filtra en mi piel, en mis huesos. Apropiado tal vez, porque eso es lo que le va a pasar a mi cuerpo cuando toda vida lo deje; se volverá frío y pesado, más pesado de lo que alguna vez he sido. En cuanto al resto de mí, no estoy segura. Algunas personas creen que no voy a ir a ninguna parte, y tal vez tengan razón, pero tal vez no. Tales suposiciones no son para mí de todos modos.

James desliza un electrodo bajo el cuello de mi camisa y lo presiona en mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón. A continuación conecta un cable al electrodo y enciende el monitor del corazón. Oigo mis latidos, rápidos y fuertes. Pronto, donde ese ritmo constante estaba, no habrá nada.

Y luego, levantándose dentro de mí hay un solo pensamiento.

No quiero morir.

Todas esas veces en que Edward me regañó por poner mi vida en riesgo, nunca lo tomé en serio. Creía que quería estar con mis padres y que terminara esto para todos. Estaba casi segura de querer imitar su auto-sacrificio. Pero no. No, no.

Ardiendo e hirviendo en mi interior está el deseo de vivir.

¡No quiero morir no quiero morir no quiero!

Victoria da un paso adelante con una jeringa llena de suero púrpura. Sus gafas reflejan la luz fluorescente por encima de nosotros, así que apenas puedo ver sus ojos.

Canta, parte de mi cuerpo canta al unísono. Vivir, vivir, vivir. Pensé que con el fin de dar mi vida a cambio de la de Jasper, a cambio de la de mis padres, necesitaba morir, pero me equivoqué, tengo que vivir mi vida con la luz de sus muertes. Necesito vivir.

Victoria sostiene mi cabeza con una mano e inserta la aguja en mi cuello con la otra.

¡Todavía no he terminado! Grito en mi cabeza, y no a Victoria. ¡No he terminado aquí!

Ella presiona el embolo hacia abajo. James se inclina hacia delante y mira a mis ojos.

—El suero hará efecto en un minuto —dice—. Sé valiente, Bella.

Las palabras me asustan, porque eso es exactamente lo que Edward dijo cuando me puso debajo de mi primera simulación.

Mi corazón empieza a correr.

¿Por qué James me dijo que sea valiente? ¿Por qué siquiera ofreció las palabras amables?

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo comienzan a relajarse a la vez. Una sensación de pesadez, el líquido llena mis extremidades. Si esto es la muerte, no es tan malo. Mis ojos están abiertos, pero mi cabeza cae a un lado. Trato de cerrar los ojos, pero no puedo, no puedo moverme.

A continuación, el monitor del corazón deja de sonar.

* * *

**Fin!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jajajajajaja Perdón, Tranquilas, Seguimos ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

Pero sigo respirando.

No profundamente; no lo suficiente para satisfacerme, pero respiro.

James presiona mis párpados por encima de mis ojos.

¿Sabe que no estoy muerta?

¿Lo sabe Victoria?

¿Puede verme respirando?

—Lleva el cuerpo al laboratorio —dice Victoria—. La autopsia está programada para esta tarde.

—De acuerdo —responde James.

James empuja la mesa. Oigo murmullos a mí alrededor mientras pasamos junto a los Sabiduría agrupados. Mi mano cae sobre el borde de la mesa mientras doblamos en una esquina y choca la pared. Siento dolor en mis dedos, pero no puedo moverla, sin importar cuánto intente.

Esta vez, cuando vamos por el pasillo de los traidores Intrepidez, está en silencio. James camina lentamente al principio, luego vuelve a doblar y aumenta el ritmo. Casi derrapa en el siguiente corredor, y se detiene abruptamente.

¿Dónde estoy?

No puede ser el laboratorio.

¿Por qué se detuvo?

Los brazos de James se deslizan bajo mis rodillas y hombros, y me levanta. Mi cabeza cae contra su hombro.

—Para alguien tan pequeña, eres pesada. Estirada —murmura.

Sabe que estoy despierta.

Lo sabe.

Oigo una serie de pitidos, y un ruido… una puerta abriéndose.

— ¿Qué…? —La voz de Edward. ¡Edward!— Oh, Dios. Oh…

—Ahórrate todo eso, ¿sí? —Dice James—. No está muerta. Sólo está paralizada. Durará un minuto. Ahora prepárate para correr.

No entiendo.

¿Cómo es que James sabe?

—Déjame cargarla —dice Edward.

—No. Eres mejor disparando que yo. Toma mi arma. Yo la llevo.

Oigo una pistola salir de su funda. Edward acaricia mi frente. Ambos comienzan a correr.

Al principio sólo oigo sus pies, y mi cabeza se sacude dolorosamente. Siento cosquillas en mis manos y pies.

James le grita:

― ¡Izquierda! ―a Edward.

Luego un grito desde el pasillo.

— ¡Pero, qué…!

Un disparo.

Y nada.

Más pies corriendo.

James grita:

— ¡Derecha! —Oigo otro disparo, y otro—. Guau —murmura—. ¡Espera, detente!

Me cosquillea la columna. Abro los ojos mientras James abre una puerta. La atraviesa, y antes de golpearme la cabeza con el marco, saco el brazo y nos detengo.

— ¡Cuidado! —digo, con voz ronca.

Mi garganta se siente tan cerrada como cuando me inyectó y me cuesta respirar. James se da vuelta para hacerme cruzar la puerta, luego la cierra y me deja en el piso.

El cuarto está vacío salvo por unos botes de basura vacíos en una pared y una puerta de metal lo suficientemente grande para que pasen en la otra.

—Bella —dice Edward, agachándose a mi lado.

Está pálido, casi amarillo.

Hay tanto que quiero decir.

Lo primero que se me ocurre es:

—Isabella.

Ríe débilmente.

—Isabella —repite, y toca mis labios con los suyos.

Me aferro a su camisa.

—A no ser que quieran que los vomite, mejor guarden eso para más tarde.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto.

—Esto es el incinerador de basura —dice James, golpeando la puerta de metal—. Lo apagué. Nos llevará al callejón. Y más vale que tu puntería sea perfecta, Cuatro, si quieres escapar de Sabiduría con vida.

—No te preocupes por mi puntería —dice Edward.

Él, como yo, está descalzo.

James abre la puerta.

—Bella, tú primero.

El conducto de la basura es de aproximadamente un metro de ancho y unos veinte de alto. Meto una pierna en el conducto y, con ayuda de Edward, meto la otra. Mi estómago se retuerce mientras me deslizo. Luego una serie de rodillos presionan mi espalda cuando me deslizo sobre ellos.

Huelo fuego y cenizas, pero no me quemo. Luego caigo, y mi brazo choca una pared de metal, haciéndome gemir. Caigo en un piso de cemento, con fuerza, y el impacto me duele.

—Auch —me alejo cojeando del orificio y grito:

— ¡Adelante!

Mis piernas ya se recuperaron para cuando James cae, de costado y no de pie. Gruñe, y se aleja del hueco para recuperarse.

Miro alrededor. Estamos en el incinerador, que debería estar a oscuras excepto por las líneas de luz que brillan en una puertita del otro lado. El piso es de metal sólido en algunos lugares y de metal derretido en otros. Todo huele a basura y fuego.

—No digas que nunca te llevo a lugares lindos —dice James.

—Jamás se me ocurriría —digo.

Edward cae al piso, aterrizando de pie y luego cayendo de rodillas, gimiendo. Lo pongo de pie y después me apoyo a su lado. Todos los olores, vistas y sensaciones parecen magnificados.

Casi morí, pero en cambio estoy viva.

Por James.

_De todas las personas. _

James cruza el enrejado y abre la puerta pequeña. Luz entra en el incinerador. Edward camina conmigo lejos del olor a humo, lejos del horno de metal, hacia el cuarto con paredes de cemento contiguo.

— ¿Tienes el arma? —le dice James a Edward.

—No —responde—. Supuse que dispararía con mi nariz, por lo que la dejé arriba.

—Oh, cállate.

James sostiene otra arma frente a él y deja el incinerador. Un pasillo con vigas expuestas nos recibe, pero sólo tiene cinco metros de largo. El cartel junto a la puerta del fondo dice SALIDA.

Estoy viva, y me estoy yendo.

* * *

La franja de tierra entre los cuarteles generales de Intrepidez y los de Sabiduría no se ve igual en retrospectiva. Supongo que todo se ve diferente cuando no estás camino a tu muerte.

Cuando llegamos al fondo del callejón, Edward se apoya en una pared y se inclina lo suficiente para ver por la esquina. Su rostro palidece, rodea la esquina con un brazo, estabilizándolo con la pared del edificio, y dispara dos veces. Me pongo los dedos en mis orejas e intento no prestar atención a los disparos y lo que me hacen recordar.

—Apresúrense —dice Edward.

Lo hacemos, primero James y después yo, con Edward al final, por la avenida Wabash. Miro sobre mi hombro a lo que Edward disparó, y veo a dos hombres en el suelo detrás de los cuarteles de Sabiduría. Uno no se mueve, y el otro se agarra el brazo mientras corre a la puerta.

Enviarán otros tras nosotros.

Mi cabeza se siente pesada, posiblemente del agotamiento, pero la adrenalina me mantiene corriendo.

— ¡Tomen la ruta menos lógica! —grita Edward.

— ¿Qué? —dice James.

—La ruta menos lógica —dice Edward—. ¡Para que no nos encuentren!

James dobla a la izquierda, por otro callejón, uno lleno de cajas de cartón que tienen mantas y almohadas: viejos vertederos, supongo.

Salta sobre una caja con la que yo choco, pateándola detrás de mí.

Al final del callejón dobla a la izquierda, hacia la ciénaga. Volvemos a la Avenida Michigan. A plena vista de los cuarteles de Sabiduría, si alguien se molesta en mirar por la ventana.

— ¡Mala idea! —grito.

James dobla a la derecha.

Al menos todos las calles están despejadas: nada de letreros caídos o agujeros que esquivar.

Mis pulmones arden como si hubiera inhalado veneno. Mis piernas, que dolían al principio, ahora están dormidas, lo que es mejor. En algún lugar lejano, oigo gritos.

Luego se me ocurre: lo menos lógico es dejar de correr.

Tomo la manga de James y lo arrastro hacia el edificio más cercano. Es de seis pisos, con grandes ventanas, divididas por pilares de ladrillo.

La primera puerta en la que intento está cerrada, pero Edward dispara a la ventana más cercana hasta romperla, y abre la puerta desde adentro.

El edificio está totalmente vacío. Ni una silla o mesa. Y hay demasiadas ventanas. Caminamos a la escalera de incendios, y me agacho bajo las ventanas para ocultarnos.

Edward se sienta a mi lado, y James frente a ambos, con las rodillas en el pecho.

Intento recuperar el aliento y calmarme, pero no es fácil.

Estuve muerta.

Estuve muerta, y luego no,

¿Por qué?

¿Por James?

¿James?

Lo miro.

Sigue pareciendo tan inocente, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho para demostrar lo contrario. Su cabello cae suavemente contra su cara, brillante y oscuro, como si no hubiéramos corrido kilómetros a toda velocidad. Sus ojos escanean el lugar y luego caen en los míos.

— ¿Qué? —dice—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunto.

—No fue tan difícil. Teñí de púrpura un suero de paralización y lo cambié con el de muerte. Reemplacé el cable que supuestamente leía tu ritmo cardíaco por uno muerto. El pitido con el monitor del corazón fue más difícil; tuve que recibir ayuda de Sabiduría con un control y cosas… no lo entenderías si te lo explicara.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —digo—. Me querías muerta. ¡Estuviste dispuesto a hacerlo tú! ¿Qué cambió?

Aprieta los labios y no deja de mirarme, no por un rato. Luego abre la boca, duda, y finalmente dice:

—No puedo deberle a nadie. ¿De acuerdo? La idea de deberte algo me enfermaba. Me despertaba en mitad de la noche sintiendo que iba a vomitar. ¿Deberle a una Estirada? Es ridículo. Totalmente ridículo. Y no podía hacerlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Me debías algo?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—El recinto de Concordia. Alguien me disparó… al nivel de la cabeza; me habría dado entre los ojos. Y me quitaste del medio. Estábamos a mano antes de eso, casi te maté durante la Iniciación, casi me mataste en la simulación de ataque; era justo ¿verdad? Pero después de eso…

—Estás loco —dice Edward—. Así no funciona el mundo… con todos llevando la cuenta.

— ¿Ah no? —James alza las cejas—. No sé en qué mundo vives tú, pero en el mío, la gente hace cosas por otros por una de dos razones. La primera es que quieren algo a cambio. Y la segunda es que sienten que te deben algo.

—Esas no son las únicas razones por las que la gente hace cosas —digo—. A veces lo hacen por amor. Bueno, quizás no te pase a ti, pero…

James bufa.

—Esa es exactamente la clase de basura que esperaría que una Estirada como tú dijera.

—Supongo que simplemente tenemos que asegurarnos que nos debas algo —dice Edward—. O saldrás corriendo hacia quien ofrezca el mejor trato.

—Sí —dice James—. Así es como funciona.

Sacudo la cabeza.

No me imagino vivir como él lo hace, siempre siguiendo el rastro de quién me dio qué y qué debería dar a cambio, incapaz de amar o ser leal o perdonar, un hombre de un solo ojo con un cuchillo en mano, buscando el ojo de alguien para arrancárselo.

Eso no es vida. Es una idea inmutada de vivir. Me pregunto de dónde la sacó.

— ¿Y cuándo crees que podamos salir? —dice James.

—Un par de horas —responde Edward—. Deberíamos ir al sector de Abnegación. Allí es donde estarán los Sin Facción y los Intrepidez que no están atados a simulaciones.

—Fantástico —dice James.

Edward me rodea con un brazo. Presiono mi mejilla en su hombro y cierro los ojos para no mirar a James. Sé que hay mucho que decir, aunque no sé con seguridad qué será, pero no podemos decirlo aquí, o ahora.

* * *

Mientras caminamos por las calles que una vez llamé casa, las conversaciones cesan y mueren, y los ojos se posan en mi rostro y cuerpo.

Por lo que ellos saben (y sé que saben, porque Victoria sabe cómo repartir noticias) morí hace menos de seis horas.

Noto que algunos de los Sin Facción que paso tienen parches de tinta azul.

Están listos para la simulación.

Ahora que estamos aquí, y a salvo, noto que hay cortes en mis pies por correr en el pavimento y entre los cristales rotos.

Cada paso duele.

Me concentro en eso y no en las miradas.

— ¿Bella? —llama alguien frente a nosotros.

Levanto mi cabeza, y veo a Garrett y Alice en la acera, comparando revólveres. Garrett deja caer su arma en el césped y corre hacia mí. Alice lo sigue, pero más despacio.

Garrett se estira hacia mí, pero Edward pone una mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

Me siento agradecida.

No creo poder manejar el abrazo de Garrett, o sus preguntas, o sorpresa, ahora mismo.

—Ha pasado por mucho —dice Edward—. Sólo necesita dormir. Estará calle abajo… número 37. Ven a verla mañana.

Garrett me frunce el ceño.

Los Intrepidez no están acostumbrados a las restricciones, y Garrett nunca ha conocido a los Intrepidez. Pero debe respetar la autoridad de Edward respecto a mí, porque asiente y dice:

—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

Alice se estira mientras paso a su lado y aprieta mi hombro suavemente. Intento erguirme más, pero mis músculos se sienten como una jaula, manteniendo firmemente mi cuello encorvado. Las miradas me siguen calle abajo, pinchando mi cuello.

Me alivia cuando Edward nos dirige hacia la casa gris que pertenecía a Carlisle Cullen.

No sé con qué fuerza Edward marcha a través de la puerta. Para él esta casa tiene vestigios de padres gritando, cinturones golpeando y horas pasadas en pequeños armarios, sin embargo no se ve torturado mientras nos dirige hacia la cocina.

A lo sumo se endereza para lucir más alto. Pero quizás así es Edward: cuando se supone que sea débil, es fuerte.

Kate, Eleazar, y Esme están en la cocina.

La visión me abruma.

Apoyo mi hombro en la pared y cierro los ojos. La cercanía de la mesa de ejecución está en mi mente.

Abro los ojos.

Intento respirar.

Hablan pero no puedo oír lo que dicen. ¿Por qué está Esme aquí, en la casa de Carlisle? ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

Esme pone un brazo alrededor de Edward y toca su cara con la otra mano, presionando su mejilla con la suya.

Le dice algo. Él sonríe cuando ella se aparta hacia atrás.

Madre e hijo, reconciliados.

No sé si es algo inteligente.

Edward me da vuelta y, manteniendo una mano en mi brazo y otra en mi cintura, para que mi hombro no me duela, me lleva a la escalera.

Subimos juntos.

Arriba está el viejo dormitorio de sus padres y su vieja habitación, con un baño en medio, y eso es todo. Me lleva a su dormitorio, y permanezco de pie allí un momento, mirando alrededor de la habitación donde pasó gran parte de su vida.

Mantiene su mano en mi brazo.

Me ha estado tocando de alguna forma desde que dejamos la escalera de ese edificio, como si pensara que fuera a romperme si no me sujeta.

—Carlisle no entró en esta habitación después de que me fui, estoy seguro —dice Edward—. Porque no había nada movido cuando volví.

Los miembros de Abnegación no tienen muchas decoraciones, dado que se ven como auto-indulgentes, pero las pocas cosas permitidas, las tiene. Papeles escolares. Una estantería. Y, extrañamente, una escultura de vidrio azul en su cómoda.

—Mi madre me lo hizo cuando era pequeño. Me dijo que lo ocultara —dice—. El día de la ceremonia, lo puse ahí antes de irme. Para que él lo viera. Un pequeño acto de desafío.

Asiento.

Es extraño estar en un lugar que lleva un solo recuerdo tan completo. Esta habitación es del Edward de dieciséis años, que está a punto de escoger Intrepidez para huir de su padre.

—Vamos a ocuparnos de tu pie —dice, pero no se mueve, sólo presiona sus dedos en mi codo.

—De acuerdo —digo.

Caminamos al baño, y me siento en el borde de la bañera. Se sienta a mi lado, con una mano en mi rodilla mientras abre el grifo y conecta el desagüe. El agua comienza a llenar la bañera, cubriendo mis dedos.

Mi sangre la vuelve rosada.

Se agacha en la bañera y pone mi pie en su regazo, limpiando los cortes profundos con una toalla.

No lo siento. Incluso cuando pone jabón en ellos, no siento nada.

El agua se vuelve gris.

Tomo la barra de jabón y la doy vuelta en mis manos hasta que mi piel está llena de espuma. Me estiro y recorro sus dedos con mis manos, con cuidando de llegar a los espacios entre sus palmas y dedos. Se siente bien hacer algo, limpiar algo, y tener mis manos en él de nuevo.

Mojamos todo el piso del baño mientras nos salpicamos para enjuagar el jabón. El agua me da frío, pero tiemblo y no me importa.

Toma una toalla limpia y seca mis manos.

—Yo no… —Sueno como estrangulada—. Mi familia son… están todos muertos, o son traidores; ¿cómo puedo…?

Lo que digo no tiene sentido.

Los sollozos invaden mi cuerpo, mi mente, todo. Me atrae hacia él, y mojo mis piernas en la espumosa agua.

Me sostiene firme.

Escucho su corazón, y después de un rato, dejo que su ritmo me tranquilice.

—Seré tu familia ahora —dice.

—Te amo —digo.

Lo dije una vez, antes de irme a los Cuarteles de Sabiduría, pero estaba dormido en ese entonces. No sé por qué no lo dije cuando podía oírlo.

Quizá tenía miedo de confiarle algo tan personal como mi devoción. O tenía miedo de no saber qué era amar a alguien. Pero ahora creo que lo que da miedo es la idea de no haberlo dicho antes de que pudiera ser demasiado tarde para mí.

Soy suya, él es mío, y ha sido así siempre.

Me mira fijamente.

Espero con mis manos apretando sus brazos en busca de estabilidad mientras considera su respuesta.

Frunce el ceño.

—Repítelo.

—Edward —digo—. Te amo.

Su piel brilla por el agua, huele a sudor, y mi camiseta se pega a sus brazos cuando me rodea con ellos.

Presiona su rostro en mi cuello y besa mi clavícula, besa mi mejilla, besa mis labios.

—También te amo —dice.

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

Se acuesta junto a mí mientras caigo dormida.

Espero tener pesadillas, pero debo estar muy cansada, porque mi mente permanece vacía.

Cuando abro mis ojos, él se ha ido, pero hay una pila de ropa sobre la cama a mi lado.

Me levanto y camino al baño y me siento vulnerable, como si mi piel hubiera sido rastrillada limpia y con cada soplo de aire picara un poco, pero estable.

No enciendo la luz del baño porque sé que será pálida y brillante, al igual que las luces del recinto de Sabiduría. Me baño en la oscuridad, apenas capaz de ver la diferencia entre el jabón y el acondicionador, y me digo a mí misma que voy a emerger nueva y fuerte, que el agua me va a sanar.

Antes de salir del baño, pellizco fuerte mis mejillas para llevar sangre a la superficie de mi piel. Es estúpido, pero no quiero verme débil y exhausta frente a todos.

Cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación de Edward, Garrett está tendido en la cama boca abajo; Alice está sosteniendo la escultura azul sobre el escritorio de Edward, examinándola; y Mary está suspendida encima de Garrett, con una almohada, una sonrisa maliciosa arrastrándose en su cara.

Mary golpea duro a Garrett en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Alice dice:

— ¡Hola Bella! —Y Garrett grita—: ¡Auch! ¿Cómo demonios puedes hacer que una almohada duela, Mary?

—Por mi fuerza excepcional —dice ella—. ¿Recibiste una bofetada, Bella? Una de tus mejillas está rojo brillante.

No debí haber pellizcado la otra lo suficiente.

—No, es sólo... mi resplandor en la mañana.

Intento sacar la broma fuera de mi lengua como si fuera un nuevo idioma. Alice se ríe, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que mi comentario justifica, pero agradezco el esfuerzo.

Garrett rebota en la cama un par de veces cuando se traslada al borde.

—Entonces, la cosa sobre la que todos no estábamos hablando —dice. Gesticula para mí—. Casi mueres, un sádico pansycake* te salvó, y ahora todos estamos librando alguna seria guerra con los Sin Facción como aliados.

— ¿Pansycake? —dice Alice.

—Jerga de Intrepidez —sonríe Mary—. Se supone que es un gran insulto, sólo que ya nadie lo usa.

—Porque es muy ofensivo —dice Garrett, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No. Porque es tan estúpido que ningún Intrepidez con un poco de sentido lo diría, por no decir pensarlo. Pansycake. ¿Qué edad tienes, doce?

—Y medio —dice.

Tengo la sensación que sus bromas son para mí beneficio, de modo que no tengo nada que decir; sólo puedo reír. Y lo hago, lo suficiente como para calentar la piedra que se ha formado en mi estómago.

—Hay comida abajo —dice Alice—. Edward hizo huevos revueltos, que, como resultado, es una comida asquerosa.

—Oye —le digo—. Me gustan los huevos revueltos.

—Debe ser un desayuno Estirado, entonces. —Ella me agarra del brazo—. Vamos.

Juntos bajamos las escaleras, nuestros pasos retumbando como nunca se hubiera permitido en casa de mis padres. Mi padre solía regañarme por correr por las escaleras.

_—No llames la atención sobre ti misma —decía—. No es cortés con las personas que te rodean. _

Oigo voces en la sala de estar, un coro de ellas, de hecho, junto con ocasionales estallidos de risa y una melodía tenue punteada en un instrumento, un banjo o una guitarra.

No es lo que espero en una casa de Abnegación, donde todo es siempre tranquilo, sin importar cuántas personas se reúnen en su interior. Las voces, las risas, y la música dan vida dentro de las paredes sombrías.

Me siento aún más cálida.

Me detengo en la puerta de la sala de estar. Cinco personas se amontonan en un sofá de tres personas, jugando a un juego de cartas que reconozco de la sede de Sinceridad.

Un hombre está sentado en el sillón con una mujer equilibrada sobre su regazo, y otra persona se posa sobre el brazo, con una lata de sopa en mano.

Edward se sienta en el suelo, su espalda apoyada en la mesa de café. Cada parte de su postura sugiere soltura: una pierna doblada, la otra recta, un brazo cruzado sobre su rodilla, la cabeza inclinada para escuchar. Nunca lo he visto tan cómodo sin un arma. No creía que fuera posible.

Tengo la misma sensación de hundimiento en el estómago que siempre siento cuando sé que he sido engañada, pero no sé quién fue el que me engañó esta vez, o sobre qué, exactamente.

Pero esto no es lo que me enseñaron a esperar de la forma de actuar de los Sin Facción. A mí me enseñaron que eran peor que la muerte.

Estoy parada allí por unos pocos segundos antes que la gente se da cuenta de que estoy allí. Su conversación se apaga paulatinamente. Me limpio las palmas en el dobladillo de mi camisa.

Demasiados ojos, y demasiado silencio.

Esme se aclara la garganta.

—Todo el mundo, esta es Bella Swan. Creo que es posible que hayan oído hablar mucho de ella ayer.

—Y Alice, Garrett, y Mary —aporta Edward.

Estoy muy agradecida por su intento de desviar la atención de todo el mundo de mí, pero no funciona.

Permanezco pegada al marco de la puerta durante unos pocos segundos, y luego uno de los hombres Sin Facción (uno mayor, su piel arrugada estampada con tatuajes) habla más fuerte.

— ¿No se suponía que estabas muerta?

Algunos de los otros se ríen, e intento una sonrisa.

Emerge torcida y pequeña.

—Se supone que sí —digo.

—Aunque, no nos gusta darle a Victoria Matthews lo que quiere —dice Edward.

Se levanta y me entrega una lata de guisantes, pero no está lleno de guisantes; está lleno de huevos revueltos. El aluminio calienta mis dedos.

Se sienta, así que me siento a su lado, y llevo un poco de huevos revueltos a mi boca. No tengo hambre, pero sé que tengo que comer, así que mastico y trago de todos modos.

Estoy familiarizada con la forma en que los Sin Facción comen, por lo que le paso los huevos a Alice, y tomo una lata de duraznos de Edward.

— ¿Por qué están todos acampando en la casa de Carlisle? —le pregunto.

—Esme lo echó. Dijo que era su casa, también, y él había llegado a utilizarla durante años, y era su turno. —Sonríe Edward—. Esto causó una gran explosión en el jardín delantero, pero al final ganó Esme.

Miro hacia a la madre de Edward. Ella está en la esquina más alejada de la sala, hablando con James y comiendo más huevos de otra lata. Mi estómago se agita. Edward habla de ella casi con reverencia. Pero todavía recuerdo lo que dijo sobre mi transitoriedad en la vida de Edward.

—Hay pan en alguna parte. —Toma una cesta de la mesa de café y me la pasa—. Toma dos pedazos. Lo necesitas.

A medida que mastico la corteza de pan, miro a James y Esme de nuevo.

—Creo que está intentando reclutarlo —dice Edward—. Tiene una manera de hacer que la vida con los Sin Facción suene extraordinariamente atractiva.

—Cualquier cosa para sacarlo de Intrepidez. No me importa si él me salvó la vida, todavía no me gusta.

—Espero que no tengamos que preocuparnos sobre las distinciones de Facciones nunca más en el momento que esto termine. Sería bueno, creo.

Yo no digo nada. No tengo ganas de una pelea con él aquí. O recordarle que no será tan fácil convencer a Intrepidez y Sinceridad para unirse a los Sin Facción en su cruzada contra el sistema de Facciones. Puede desatar otra guerra.

La puerta principal se abre, y entra Emmett. Hoy usa un parche con un ojo azul pintado en él, complementado con un párpado semi-cerrado. El efecto del ojo más grande contra su rostro de otra manera apuesto es a la vez grotesco y divertido.

— ¡Emmett! —grita alguien a modo de saludo.

Pero el ojo bueno de Emmett ya ha caído sobre James. Comienza a cruzar la habitación, casi pateando una lata de comida de la mano de alguien.

James se presiona en la sombra del marco de la puerta como si estuviera tratando de desaparecer en ella.

Emmett se detiene a centímetros de los pies de James, y luego se tira hacia atrás como si está a punto de lanzar un golpe. James se salta hacia atrás tan fuerte que golpea su cabeza contra la pared. Emmett sonríe de oreja a oreja, y todos alrededor de nosotros, los Sin Facción, ríen.

—No eres tan valiente en plena luz del día —dice Emmett. Y luego, a Esme—: Asegúrate de que no le den ningún utensilio. Nunca se sabe lo que podría hacer con ellos.

Mientras habla, le arranca el tenedor de la mano de James.

—Devuélveme eso —dice James.

Emmett lanza su mano libre en la garganta de James, y presiona los dientes del tenedor entre sus dedos, justo contra la manzana de Adán de James. James se pone rígido, la sangre corriendo en su cara.

—Mantén la boca cerrada a mí alrededor —dice, su es voz baja—, o voy a hacer esto de nuevo, sólo que la próxima vez, lo voy a empujar justo a través de tu esófago.

—Es suficiente —dice Esme.

Emmett deja caer el tenedor y suelta a James. Luego camina a lo largo de la sala y se sienta al lado de la persona que lo llamó un momento antes.

—No sé si sabes esto —dice Edward—, pero Emmett es un poco inestable.

—Ya veo —digo.

—Ese sujeto Riley, quien ayudó a James a realizar esa maniobra con el cuchillo de mantequilla —dice Edward—. Al parecer, cuando fue expulsado de Intrepidez, trató de unirse al mismo grupo de Sin Facción del que Emmett era parte. Fíjate que no has visto a Riley por ninguna parte.

— ¿Emmett lo mató? —digo.

—Casi —dice Edward—. Evidentemente, es por eso que esa otra transferida, ¿Rosalie? Creo que se llamaba, dejó a Emmett. Demasiado débil para soportarlo.

Siento un hueco ante el pensamiento de Riley, casi muerto a manos de Emmett. Riley me atacó, también.

—No quiero hablar de esto —le digo.

—Está bien —dice Edward. Me toca el hombro—. ¿Es difícil para ti estar en una casa de Abnegación de nuevo? Quería preguntarte antes. Podemos ir a otro sitio, si lo es.

Termino mi segundo pedazo de pan. Todas las casas de Abnegación son iguales, por lo que esta sala es exactamente igual que la mía, y de hecho me trae recuerdos, si la miro con cuidado.

La luz brilla a través de las persianas todas las mañanas, lo suficiente como para que mi padre pueda leer con ella. El tintineo de las agujas de tejer de mi madre todas las noches. Pero no siento que me ahogo.

Es un comienzo.

—Sí —le digo—. Pero no tan duro como podrías pensar.

Alza una ceja.

—En serio. Las simulaciones en la sede de Sabiduría... me ayudaron, de alguna manera. Para aguantar, tal vez. —Frunzo el ceño—. O quizá no. Quizá me ayudó a dejar de aferrarme con tanta fuerza. —Eso suena mejor—. Algún día te hablaré al respecto. —Mi voz suena muy lejana.

Él toca mi mejilla y, a pesar de que estamos en una habitación llena de gente, repleta de risas y conversaciones, me besa lentamente.

—Espera allí, Edward —dice el hombre a mi izquierda—. ¿No te criaste como Estirado? Pensé que lo más que tu gente hacía era... rozarse las manos o algo así.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas a todos los niños en Abnegación? —Edward enarca sus cejas.

—Son traídos a la existencia por pura fuerza de voluntad —interviene la mujer en el brazo de la silla—. ¿No sabias eso, Edward?

—No, no era consciente —dice sonriendo—. Mis disculpas.

Todos se ríen.

Todos nos reímos.

Y se me ocurre que podría estar conociendo la verdadera Facción de Edward. Ellos no se caracterizan por una virtud en particular. Pretenden todos los colores, todas las actividades, todas las virtudes, y todos los defectos como propios.

No sé lo que les une. El único punto en común que tienen, por lo que yo sé, es el fracaso.

Sea lo que sea, parece ser suficiente.

Siento, mientras lo miro, que finalmente estoy viéndolo tal como es, en lugar de como es en relación conmigo. Entonces, ¿cuán bien lo conozco realmente, si no lo he visto de esta forma antes?

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse. El sector de Abnegación está lejos de ser tranquilo. Los Intrepidez y Sin Facción vagan por las calles, algunos con botellas en sus manos, algunos con armas de fuego en sus otras manos.

Delante de mí, Peter empuja a Charlotte en su silla de ruedas frente a la casa de Carmen Brewster, la anterior líder de Abnegación.

Ellos no me ven.

— ¡Hazlo otra vez! —dice ella.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡Sí!

—Bueno... —Peter empieza a correr detrás de la silla de ruedas.

Entonces, cuando él está casi demasiado lejos para que yo lo vea, se empuja hacia arriba con las asas para que sus pies no toquen el suelo, y juntos vuelan por el medio de la calle, Charlotte gritando, Peter riendo.

Me giro a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección y comienzo a recorrer la vereda agrietada hacia el edificio donde Abnegación tenía reuniones mensuales. A pesar de que siente como si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez fue allí, todavía recuerdo dónde está. Una cuadra al sur, dos cuadras al oeste.

El sol se mueve centímetros hacia el horizonte mientras camino. El color drena a los edificios de alrededor en la luz del atardecer, de modo que todos parecen ser grises.

El frente de la sede de Abnegación es sólo un rectángulo de cemento, como todos los otros edificios en el sector de Abnegación. Pero cuando empujo la puerta principal, suelos de madera familiares y filas de bancos de madera dispuestos en un cuadrado que dan la bienvenida. En el centro de la habitación hay un tragaluz que deja entrar la luz del sol en un cuadrado de color naranja. Es el único adorno de la habitación.

Me siento en el viejo banco de mi familia. Solía sentarme al lado de mi padre, y Alec, al lado de mi madre. Ahora me siento como la única que queda. La última Swan.

—Es bonito, ¿no? —Carlisle entra y se sienta frente a mí, las manos cruzadas en su regazo. La luz del sol se encuentra entre nosotros.

Tiene una gran contusión en la mandíbula de donde Edward lo golpeó, y su cabello está rapado recientemente.

—Está bien —le digo, enderezándome—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te vi entrar. —Se examina las uñas con cuidado—. Y quiero hablar contigo acerca de la información que Victoria robó.

— ¿Qué pasa si es demasiado tarde? ¿Qué pasa si ya sé lo que es?

Carlisle levanta la vista de sus uñas, y sus ojos oscuros se estrechan. La mirada es mucho más venenosa que cualquier otra que Edward pudiera ser capaz, a pesar de que tiene los ojos de su padre.

—No es posible.

—No sabes eso.

—Lo sé, en realidad. Porque he visto qué le sucede a las personas cuando escuchan la verdad. Se ven como si han olvidado lo que estaban buscando, y sólo están vagando tratando de recordar.

Un escalofrío sube por mi espina dorsal y se extiende por mis brazos, dejándome la piel de gallina.

—Sé que Victoria decidió asesinar a la mitad de una Facción para robarla, por lo que debe ser muy importante —digo.

Hago una pausa. Sé algo más, también, pero apenas me di cuenta.

Justo antes de que atacara a Victoria, dijo:

_— ¡Esto no es sobre de ti! ¡No es sobre mí! _

Y esto significaba lo que ella estaba haciéndome: tratando de encontrar una simulación que funcionara en mí.

En la Divergente.

—Sé que tiene algo que ver con los Divergentes —dejo escapar—. Sé que la información es sobre lo que está fuera de la cerca.

—Eso no es lo mismo que saber lo que está fuera de la Alambrada

—Bueno, ¿me vas a decir o vas a colgarlo por encima de mi cabeza y hacerme saltar por ello?

—No he venido aquí para un argumento auto-indulgente. Y no, no voy a decírtelo, pero no porque no quiero. Es porque no tengo ni idea de cómo describírtelo. Tienes que verlo por ti misma.

Mientras habla, noto la luz del sol tornándose más naranja que amarilla, y echando sombras más oscuras en su rostro.

—Creo que Edward podría tener razón —digo—. Te gusta ser el único que sabe. Te gusta que yo no lo sepa. Te hace sentir importante. Es por eso que no me lo dices, no porque es indescriptible.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber eso?

Carlisle se queda mirándome, y yo le devuelvo la mirada.

—Una semana antes de la simulación de ataque, los líderes de Abnegación decidieron que era hora de revelar la información en el archivo a todo el mundo. Todo el mundo, en toda la ciudad. El día que teníamos la intención de revelarlo fue aproximadamente siete días después de la simulación de ataque. Es evidente que no fuimos capaces de hacerlo.

— ¿Ella no quería que revelaran lo que estaba fuera de la Alambrada? ¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo ella siquiera lo sabía, en primer lugar? Creí que habías dicho que sólo los líderes Abnegación sabían.

—No somos de aquí, Isabella. Fuimos colocados todos aquí, con un propósito específico. Hace tiempo, Abnegación se vio obligada a solicitar la ayuda de Sabiduría con el fin de lograr ese propósito, pero al final todo salió mal por Victoria. Porque ella no quería hacer lo que se supone que debíamos hacer. Preferiría recurrir al asesinato.

_Colocados aquí. _

Mi cerebro se siente como si estuviera repleto de información. Me agarro al borde de la banca debajo de mí.

— ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? —digo, mi voz apenas más que un susurro.

—Te he dicho lo suficiente como para convencerte de que no soy un mentiroso. Por lo demás, realmente me encuentro inadecuado para la tarea de explicarte. Solo te dije todo lo que hice porque la situación se ha vuelto grave.

_Grave. _

De repente, entiendo el problema. El plan de los Sin Facción de destruir, no sólo las importantes figuras de Sabiduría, sino todos los datos que tienen. Ellos nivelarán todo.

Nunca he pensado que ese plan fuera una buena idea, pero sabía que podríamos recuperarlos, porque Sabiduría todavía sabe la información relevante, incluso si no tienen sus datos. Pero esto es algo que hasta el Sabiduría más inteligente no sabe; algo que, si todo es destruido, no se puede replicar.

—Si te ayudo, traicionaré a Edward. Voy a perderlo —trago duro—. Así que, tienes que darme una buena razón.

— ¿Aparte del bien de todos en nuestras sociedad? —Carlisle arruga la nariz con disgusto—. ¿Eso no es suficiente para ti?

—Nuestra sociedad ya está hecha pedazos. Así que no, no lo es.

Carlisle suspira.

—Tus padres murieron por ti, es cierto. Pero la razón de que tu madre estuviera en la sede de Abnegación esa noche en la que tú fuiste casi ejecutada no fue para salvarte. Ella no sabía que estabas allí. Estaba tratando de rescatar el archivo de Victoria. Y cuando escuchó que estabas a punto de morir, se precipitó a salvarte, y dejó el archivo en las manos de Victoria.

—Eso no es lo que ella me dijo —digo con vehemencia.

—Estaba mintiendo. Porque tenía que hacerlo. Pero Isabella, el punto es... el punto es que, tu madre sabía que probablemente no iba a salir de la sede de Abnegación con vida, pero tenía que intentarlo. Este archivo, era algo por lo que estaba dispuesta a morir. ¿Entiendes?

Los Abnegación están dispuestos a morir por cualquier persona, amigo o enemigo, si la situación lo requiere. Eso es, quizás, el por qué encuentran difícil sobrevivir en situaciones de vida o muerte. Pero hay pocas cosas por las que están dispuestos a morir. No valoran muchas cosas en el mundo físico.

Así que si lo que él está diciéndome es cierto, y mi madre realmente estaba dispuesta a morir para que esa información llegara a ser pública... haría casi cualquier cosa para lograr el objetivo que ella no pudo alcanzar.

—Estás tratando de manipularme. ¿Cierto?

—Supongo —dice mientras sombras caen en sus ojos como el agua oscura—, eso es algo que debes decidir por ti misma.

**_*Pansycake: por lo que he encontrado y como dice, es un insulto propio de Intrepidez, sin embargo, pudiera ser traducido, no muy literal, como un "bizcocho marica" o "pelmazo marica". _**

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

Me tomo mi tiempo en hacer el camino de vuelta a la casa Cullen, tratando de recordar lo que mi madre me contó cuando me salvó de la cisterna durante el ataque de simulación. Algo acerca de haber visto los trenes desde que el ataque había comenzado.

_No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando te encontrase. Pero mi intención siempre fue salvarte. _

Pero cuando recuerdo su voz en mi mente, suena diferente. _No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando te encontrase. _Significado: No sabía cómo salvar a ambos, a ti y al archivo. _Pero mi intención siempre fue salvarte. _

Niego con la cabeza. ¿Es así como ella lo dijo, o estoy manipulando mi propia memoria, por lo que Carlisle me dijo? No tengo forma de saberlo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es decidir si confiar en Carlisle o no.

Y mientras que él ha hecho cosas crueles, malvadas, nuestra sociedad no se divide en "buenos" y "malos". La crueldad no hace a una persona deshonesta, al igual que la valentía no hace a un tipo de persona. Carlisle no es bueno o malo, sino ambos.

Bueno, él es probablemente más malo que bueno.

Pero eso no quiere decir que esté mintiendo.

En la calle por delante de mí, veo el resplandor anaranjado del fuego. Alarmada, caminó más rápido, y veo que el fuego se levanta grande, tamaño-humano, cuencos de metal instalados en las aceras. Intrepidez y Sin Facción se han reunido entre ellos, una estrecha división separa a un grupo del otro. Y delante de ellos destacan Esme, Eleazar, Kate, y Edward.

Veo a Alice, Garrett, Mary, Peter, y Charlotte en el lado derecho de la agrupación Intrepidez, estando con ellos.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Dice Alice—. Te hemos buscado por todos sitios.

—Fui a dar un paseo. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Finalmente van a contarnos el plan de ataque —dice Garrett, pareciendo ansioso.

—Ah —le digo.

Esme levanta las manos, palmas hacia fuera, y los Sin Facción se callan. Están mejor preparados que Intrepidez, cuyas voces James tarda treinta segundos en callar.

—Las últimas semanas, hemos estado desarrollando un plan de lucha contra Sabiduría —dice Esme, su voz baja se transmite fácilmente—. Y ahora que lo hemos terminado, nos gustaría compartirlo con ustedes.

Esme asiente con la cabeza hacia Kate, quien se hace cargo.

—Nuestra estrategia no está orientada, pero es amplia. No hay manera de saber quién de entre los Sabiduría apoya a Victoria y quién no. Por tanto, es más seguro suponer que todos aquellos que no la apoyan ya han abandonado la sede de Sabiduría.

—Todos sabemos que el poder de Sabiduría no radica en su gente, pero sí en su información —dice Esme—. Mientras que aún posean esa información, nunca estaremos libres de ellos, especialmente cuando un gran número de nosotros estamos cableados para las simulaciones. Han utilizado la información para controlarnos y nos han mantenido bajo su pulgar durante demasiado tiempo.

Un grito, comenzando entre los Sin Facción y extendiéndose hacia Intrepidez, se levanta entre la multitud como si todos fuésemos parte de un organismo, siguiendo las órdenes de un solo cerebro. Pero no estoy segura de lo que yo pienso, o cómo me siento. Hay una parte de mí que está gritando también, clamando por la destrucción de cada uno de los Sabiduría y todo lo que ellos aprecian.

Miro a Edward. Su expresión es neutra, y está detrás del resplandor de la luz del fuego, donde es difícil de ver. Me pregunto qué piensa de esto.

—Siento tener que decirles que aquellos de ustedes que fueron inyectados con los transmisores de simulación tendrán que permanecer aquí —dice Kate—, o podrían ser activados como un arma de Sabiduría en cualquier momento.

Hay algunos gritos de protesta, pero nadie parece del todo sorprendido. Ellos saben muy bien lo que Victoria puede hacer con las simulaciones, tal vez.

Mary gime y mira a Garrett.

— ¿Tenemos que quedarnos?

—Tienes que quedarte —dice.

—Tú conseguiste la inyección también —dice ella—. Lo vi.

—Divergente, ¿recuerdas? —dice él.

Mary rueda los ojos, y él se apresura a seguir, probablemente para evitar oír la teoría de la "conspiración Divergente" de Mary otra vez.

—De todos modos, te apuesto a que nadie lo comprueba y, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que te activen, específicamente, si ella sabe que todo el mundo con transmisores de simulación se está quedando atrás?

Mary frunce el ceño, teniendo en cuenta esto. Pero parece más alegre (tan alegre como puede estar Mary, de todos modos) y Kate empieza a hablar de nuevo.

—El resto de nosotros se dividirán en grupos mixtos de Sin Facción e Intrepidez —dice Kate—. Un solo gran grupo intentará penetrar en la sede de Sabiduría y trabajar el camino a través de la construcción, limpiándola de la influencia de Sabiduría. Varios otros grupos más pequeños, procederán inmediatamente a los niveles superiores del edificio para deshacernos de algunos funcionarios Sabiduría clave. Recibirán su asignación de grupo más tarde esta noche.

—El ataque se producirá en un plazo de tres días —dice Esme—. Prepárense. Será difícil y peligroso. Sin embargo, los Sin Facción están familiarizados con la dificultad.

Con esto los Sin Facción animan, y recuerdo que nosotros, los Intrepidez, somos las mismas personas que, tan sólo unas semanas atrás, criticábamos a Abnegación por dar comida y otros artículos necesarios a Sin Facción. ¿Cómo era eso tan fácil de olvidar?

Y los Intrepidez están familiarizados con el peligro.

Todo el mundo a mí alrededor golpea el aire con sus puños y grita. Siento sus voces dentro de mi cabeza, y el ardor del triunfo en mi pecho que me hace querer unirme a ellos.

La expresión de Esme está demasiado vacía para alguien que da un apasionado discurso. Su cara parece una máscara.

— ¡Abajo Sabiduría! —grita Kate, y todo el mundo la repite, todas las voces se unen juntas, independientemente de su Facción. Compartimos un enemigo común, pero, ¿nos hace eso amigos?

Me doy cuenta de que Edward no se une al canto, y tampoco lo hace Alice.

—Esto no se siente bien —dice ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —dice Mary nivelando la voz a las que se alzan nuestro alrededor—. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que hicieron con nosotros? ¿Poner nuestras mentes en una simulación y obligar a disparar a la gente sin que siquiera lo supiéramos? ¿Asesinado a cada uno de los líderes de Abnegación?

—Sí —dice Alice—. Es sólo que... invadir la sede de una Facción y matar a todo el mundo, ¿No es lo que Sabiduría acaba de hacer a Abnegación?

—Esto es diferente. Esto no es un ataque surgido de la nada, sin provocación —dice Mary, frunciéndole el ceño.

—Sí —dice Alice—. Sí, lo sé.

Ella me mira. Yo no digo nada. Ella tiene un punto, esto no se siente bien.

Camino hacia la casa de Cullen, en busca de silencio.

Abro la puerta y subo las escaleras. Cuando llego a la antigua habitación de Edward, me siento en la cama y miró por la ventana, donde los Sin Facción e Intrepidez se reúnen alrededor del fuego, riendo y hablando. Pero no se mezclan entre sí, todavía hay una incómoda brecha entre ellos, Sin Facción a un lado e Intrepidez al otro.

Veo a Mary, Garrett, y Alice junto a una de las fogatas. Garrett se mete entre las llamas, demasiado rápido para ser quemado. Su sonrisa se parece más a una mueca, esta torcida a causa del dolor.

Después de unos minutos oigo pasos en la escalera, y Edward entra en la habitación, quitándose sus zapatos junto a la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dice.

—Nada, en realidad —le digo—. Sólo estaba pensando, me sorprende que los Sin Facción hayan acordado trabajar con Intrepidez tan fácilmente. No es como si Intrepidez haya sido siempre amable con ellos.

Se sitúa a mi lado en la ventana y se apoya en el marco.

—No es una alianza natural —dice—. Pero tenemos la misma meta.

—En este momento. ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando cambiemos de objetivos? Los Sin Facción quieren deshacerse de las Facciones, y los Intrepidez no.

Edward presiona su boca en una línea. De repente me acuerdo de Carlisle y Emily, caminando juntos a través de la huerta, Carlisle tenía esa misma expresión cuando estaba escondiendo algo.

¿Edward tiene la misma expresión que su padre? ¿O en él quería decir algo diferente?

—Estás en mi grupo —dice—. Durante el ataque. Espero que no te importe. Se supone que tenemos que abrir el camino a las salas de control.

El ataque. Si participo en el ataque, no puedo ir tras la información que Victoria robó a Abnegación. Tengo que elegir la una o la otra.

Edward dijo que lidiar con Sabiduría era más importante que encontrar la verdad. Y si él no hubiese prometido el control imparcial sobre toda la información de Sabiduría, podría haber tenido razón. Pero no me dejó elección. Tengo que ayudar a Carlisle, si hay una posibilidad de que él esté diciendo la verdad. Tengo que trabajar contra la gente a la que más quiero.

Y ahora mismo, tengo que mentir.

Retuerzo mis dedos.

— ¿Qué es? —dice.

—Todavía no puedo disparar un arma —miro hacia él—. Y después de lo ocurrido en la sede de Sabiduría... — me aclaro la garganta—. Arriesgar mi vida ya no me parece atractivo.

—Bella —cepilla mi mejilla con sus dedos—. No tienes que ir.

—No quiero parecer una cobarde.

—Hey —sus dedos se ajustan bajo mi mandíbula. Son fríos contra mi piel. Él me mira con severidad—. Has hecho más por esta Facción que cualquier otra persona. Tú...

Suspira, y toca su frente con la mía.

—Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido. Quédate aquí. Déjate reparar.

Me besa y siento que me derrumbo de nuevo, empezando por las partes más profundas de mí. Piensa que voy a estar aquí, pero voy a estar trabajando contra él, trabajando con el padre al que él desprecia.

Esta mentira, esa mentira es lo peor que he dicho. Nunca seré capaz de arreglarla.

Cuando nos separamos, temo que escuche mis respiraciones temblar, así que me giro hacia la ventana.

* * *

**(Llevo todo el bendito día tratando de publicar la historia y solo hasta ahora pude -.-)**

**Navidad, Navidad, Dulce Navidad...Jajajajajajaja...Hola! ¿Como estan? ¿Que tal la Navidad? ¿Recibierón regalos? Perdon la broma de arriba, pero no lo pude evitar *-* Además no se pueden molestar les deje ¡CINCO! capítulos.**

**Con respecto a lo de donde voy a públicar las historias, decidí hacerlo en los dos lugares en FanFiction y en el Blog ;) Espero la noticia sea de su agrado**

**Antes que se me olvide, Yo mañana me voy Viaje, y es Laaargo llego el 6 de Enero así que no voy a poder subir capítulos la proxima semana, Juro que cuando llegue las voy a recompenzar...Que tengan un Buen año nuevo ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bella no esta muerta ! y fue James, James! Quien la salvó, yo no lo esperaba de el ¿Ustedes? Y yo tengo mucha rabia -.- Por fin cuando parece que ya todo esta bien en la relación de ellos dos (¡hasta le dijo que lo amaba!) ¡PUM! Otra mentira -.- ¿Cómo les afectará esta vez?**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe**

**Paula!**


End file.
